The Final Chaos
by Rarstarr
Summary: Ranma, Akane, Shampoo and Ryoga are transported to the world of Final Fantasy VII. They team up with the heroes of AVALANCHE in a search for the four Keys, a quest which will lead to them in a voyage across time and space.
1. Phase 1 Chapter 1

The Final Chaos

Phase 1 Part 1: New Friends and Old Enemies

by David Farr

Final Fantasy 7 and all characters and idea connected to it are the property of Square Co. Ltd.

Ranma 1/2 and all characters and ideas connected to it are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Both are used here without permission for the purposes of Fan Fiction.

Readers are warned that this fanfic contains material that may spoil the plot of the computer game Final Fantasy VII. I apologise to any reader still playing the game. This part contains spoilers.

*****

The sun had just started rising as the rider topped the ridge. The red glinted off his birds golden feathers and the jewels in the hilt off his sword. Looking across the plains below the mountains to the once great city that was his destination.

Once the lights of the floating city had lit up the plains, but now that the reactors had been all but shut down all that was left was dark metal. In fact in this light you could barely see the collapsed sector.

The blonde rider shuddered at the thought. He'd lost friends when Shinra had dropped sector seven on the slums below in an attempt to destroy Avalanche. An eighth of the city had died in that little political decision, and Avalanche had gone on to bigger and better things.

Cloud shook his head. Those events had been over a year ago. Everything had started in Midgar, and appropriately the final defeat of Meteor had occurred in the skies over Midgar, and now the new Shinra was healing the planet and Avalanche had been disbanded, after a fashion.

Four days earlier Cloud had been called out to Fort Condor, the ranger that protected the giant nest had reported that the new egg was ready to crack. Barrett, Tifa and Reeve had needed to stay in Midgar, but Cloud had managed to get there just in time to witness the event, and again afterwards he had found a Phoenix Materia sitting amongst the shell fragments.

He was about to urge his Golden chocobo Pride on down through the mountains, after all he did have an appointment to keep, when a strange feeling came over him. Hojo's experiments and the events with Sephiroth had left Cloud with a stronger than normal connection to the planet, and now it was telling him that something was wrong.

He wheeled Pride around, and sent him into a dash. The other three Chocobos that had been following immediately turned and running along behind, but slowly losing ground. Cloud was glad that he was riding one of the fastest Chocobos on earth, whatever was happening was major if the planet had noticed.

*****

"Ow, did ya have to hit me so hard Akane?" Ranma asked sitting up.

Akane, kneeling next to him, punched him, knocking him down again. "You jerk, it wasn't me!" She looked around at the forest surrounding them. "Ranma, where are we?"

Ranma leapt to his feet. "Dunno, doesn't look like Nerima." His brow furrowed. "Last I remember we were running to school."

Akane stood up. "Same, when I woke up we were here, and you were fast asleep."

Ranma frowned and started pacing. "Could this be some trick of the old ghoul's?"

Akane shock her head. "Don't be stupid, Shampoo would be here, not me."

Ranma glared at her, then nodded. "Not Happosai, or any of the others, not their style."

Akane stood hands on hips glaring back at him. "Then someone else you've annoyed that hasn't shown up till now. I'm sure there are whole legions of people pissed off at you and your dad for some reason or another."

"Hey!" Ranma cried. "I'd remember if there was anyone else."

"Like you remembered Ryoga and Ukyo?" she asked pointedly.

Ranma was about to respond when he felt something wrong. As he went into a battle stance a large lizard charged from the bushes. The two martial artists stared at the creature for a brief second. It was unlike any monster they had seen before, about the size of the horse it continued its charge. Towards Akane!

Ranma became a blur as he dashed to grab Akane and leap away. The creature skidded to halt, turning to face the pair. Ranma put Akane down, then turned to face his foe.

"Well if that's the way you want it." Ranma leapt forward, delivering a series of kicks and punches. The lizard staggered back, then gave a cry before beams of blue light shot from its eyes at Ranma.

A strange grey pulsed under Ranma's skin. 'What the hell?' thought Ranma. He broke away, sweeping Akane off her feet. "Let's get out of here!" He jumped into the trees, and charged off. As he bounded from limb to limb he could hear the lizard charging through the trees behind them, the grey pulse was still there too. 'Damn, it's too fast, I'll have to fight it.'

Akane had been too scared to look for the duration of Ranma's flight, but when he landed on the ground, and simply stopped, she opened her eyes, to stare into the face of a statue of Ranma.

"Ranma?!" she cried. "What happened?"

*****

Cloud heard the commotion, and immediately turned Pride towards it. Hopefully this was what the planet wanted him to see.

*****

Akane was still trapped in the stone Ranma's arms when the creature once more burst into sight. It paced towards them, and gazed at the girl. It sniffed Akane a few times, then opened it mouth, only to give out a cry of pain.

The creature shuddered for a few seconds, then disappeared in a flash of red light. Akane looked to see her saviour, a spiky hared young man in black armour carrying the largest sword she had ever seen, it was easily as long as he was tall. He straightened, twirled his sword in one hand then shoved it into straps across his back. As the stranger approached, Ranma started moving again.

Ranma stared warily at the newcomer as he put Akane down on her feet. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Akane slugged him in the arm. "Ranma, he saved our lives, be grateful."

"Yeah, thanks." Ranma said, scratching the back of his head.

Cloud smiled. "You're welcome, glad to be of service. Name's Cloud Strife."

"I'm Saotome Ranma, this is Tendo Akane."

"Where you folks headed?" Cloud inquired.

"Um, we're kinda lost, do you happen to know where we are?"

"Or the way back to Nerima?" Akane added.

"Well, we're somewhere Southeast of Junon, but Nerima." Cloud shrugged. "I've never heard of it, what continent is it on?"

"It's in Japan?" Akane told him hopefully.

Cloud shook his head. "Still doesn't ring any bells. If you two can ride, you can come with me to Midgar. My friends might be able to help you."

Ranma and Akane shared a glance. "I'm willing to give anything a try," Ranma replied confidently.

*****

The lab's machines were humming with life, literally considering they were Mako powered. A number of scientists hurried around the room, fiddling with controls. Above them in a large glass cylinder a large dark sphere of energy pulsed.

A balcony jutted out from the wall level with the sphere. A large man in a lab coat lent over the railing, observing the activity.

"What's the matter, what's happening?" the man demanded.

One of the men below stopped and looked up. "Sir, something disrupted the field. We almost lost containment."

The large man's face went red. "Do you know what would have happened if that had happened?! What caused the disruption?!" he screamed.

"We don't know sir."

"Well find out!" He turned and stomped off. "Idiots, if containment had breached it'd be the end of the world."

Behind him, unobserved by all, a pair of eyes glared out from the sphere, and shook as if laughing.

*****

How did Ranma and Akane get somewhere Southeast of Junon? Why did the planet react to their arrival? How will Ranma react to being stoned? How will Cloud react to Ranma's curse? Who is the man on the balcony and why is a black sphere laughing at him? And what strange pet has Pricilla found now?

Read the next part of Final Chaos 1/2 and you might find out!


	2. Phase 1 Chapter 2

The Final Chaos

Phase 1 Part 2: Priscilla's Pet

by David Farr

Final Fantasy 7 and all characters and idea connected to it are the property of Squaresoft.

Ranma 1/2 and all characters and ideas connected to it are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, the English translation is the property of Viz comics.

Both are used here without permission for the purposes of Fan Fiction.

Readers are warned that this fanfic contains material that may spoil the plot of the computer game Final Fantasy VII. I apologise to any reader still playing the game. This part contains spoilers.

*****

When Cloud crossed over the mountain ridge again he didn't stop, so Ranma and Akane's first sight of the great city of Midgar was at high speed. The huge city towered over them, casting its shadow on all below it. Cloud started to rein in his mount.

"I've never seen anything like it." murmured Akane, looking up.

"Midgar was Shinra's jewel, spent a lot of time and money building it. Once the upper level was one of the most opulent places on Earth, now it's almost deserted."

"Why?" Ranma inquired.

"Cloud!" a voice called from ahead.

The trio peered ahead to see a young woman running towards them. Cloud immediately burst into a smile. "Tifa!" Cloud vaulted off Pride and ran to meet her.

"Where have you been? We expected you yesterday."

Cloud indicated the pair dismounting behind him. "Had to make a detour towards Junon." Ranma and Akane wandered over. "Ranma, Akane, this is my good friend Tifa Lockheart."

"So you going to explain this."

"Once we get back to the others. Come on."

After a quick trip through the sector five slums the group arrived at the Gainsborough house. "You know, that looks really out of place, considering the rest of the city," commented Ranma.

Cloud nodded as he tied off the Chocobos. "Even now this is the only place in or near Midgar that plants will grow."

"Yeah, and we've got Aeris to thank for that," said Reeve from the door. "About time you arrived Cloud. You're going to have to hurry to make Junon on time."

"Hey, what about us?" Ranma cried.

"Come on in, we've got a lot to talk about."

*****

"Your planet's alive?" asked Ranma incredulously. Barrett, Tifa, Reeve, Cloud, Akane and him where sitting around the table in the main room. Mrs Gainsborough was upstairs taking care of Marlene.

"Isn't yours?" Tifa inquired.

"Well yes, but not like that, not really, I mean..." he trailed off.

"It also doesn't help us get home," Akane pointed out.

"Yeah, well, all that history will help you understand two things. One, the monsters are created by modified Mako reactors..." Cloud begun.

"None of which are active anymore," Reeve added.

"And two, the only reason I turned up when I did was that the planet summoned me." This statement caused startled exclamations from around the table.

"Come on Cloud, that didn't even happen during the business with Sephiroth," Barrett declared.

Cloud laughed. "I don't mean I was told to go there. I just had a feeling. Also I came across Ranma and Akane fighting a Gagighandi."

Reeve frowned. "That's real bad news, but explains some reports I've received. I'll get the Turks on it immediately and start sending out patrols to protect travellers."

"Whoa," cried Ranma. "Who are you to do that?"

Cloud chuckled. "Sorry Ranma, I guess my introductions weren't complete. Reeve here is the current President of Shinra Industries, the company which pretty much runs our world." Ranma and Akane gazed at the man with surprise.

Reeve shook his head. "I'll have to stay in Midgar to deal with this, so I'll have to send along my alter ego with you guys. Just like old times really."

Barrett stood and held his gun arm in the air. "Once more Avalanche has to go to save the world!"

"What from?" Cloud asked simply.

*****

A small cream and purple cat made its way through the bushes. She didn't know where she was, she had been about to meet Ranma on his way to school, and now her bicycle lay in a river some distance back. That didn't bother her right now, the one things she needed most was hot water.

Making her way through the strange forest, the small cat wandered for a time before realising she was being shadowed by something large. She froze, waiting for the predator to move, which it did seconds later.

Like a bolt the cat shot away, dodging between trees, her pursuer right behind her. After what seemed long moments, the creature pounced, trapping her beneath its forepaw.

Shampoo squirmed around to look up into the face of an orange-brown wolf.

*****

"It's not a cat, it's just a stuffed toy," Ranma muttered continually as Cait Sith and his mog bounded along behind his Chocobo. The group was mixed in walking and riding. Cloud lead the group on foot, with Barrett and Marlene riding Pride behind him, Tifa, Akane and Ranma following behind them

Tifa nudged her mount over next to Akane's. "What's his problem?" she asked quietly.

Akane glanced over at Ranma. "He's deathly afraid of cats, and before you ask, it's a long story involving his father, martial arts training, seafood and a pit full of cats."

Tifa frowned in confusion. "How do those things fit together?"

"You don't want to know." Akane looked down at the gloves and armlet she now wore. "Thanks for these. By the way, why are you all carrying two weapons."

Tifa looked down at the gloves at her side. "These are Premium Heart, my most power pair of gloves. We each have a, um, ultimate weapon, I suppose, but we don't use them normally."

Akane nodded, and was about to continue when Cloud stopped and held up his hand. "Ranma, Tifa, dismount and come with me, everyone else, guard Marlene."

Quietly the three warriors snuck forward, to find a trio of the large lizard creatures Cloud and Ranma had found before.

"They're a different colour," Ranma noted. "Purple, not green."

Cloud nodded. "I've never seen them that colour, be careful, they may have different abilities. Ready?" The other two nodded. "Lets go."

The warriors burst the from bushes, leaping forward into combat. Tifa immediately delivered a powerful punch to her foe, which immediately countered with a swipe of its paw, sending her flying away. Cloud's sword slash left the creature unfazed, and he barely dodged the replying bite. Ranma's flying kick forced the creature he faced to step back, letting out a cry. It immediately turned it's gaze upon Ranma, but only succeeded in striking the shrubbery as Ranma vaulted over its head onto it's back.

Ranma's fist immediately blurred into motion as he pelted the back of the creature's head with a hundred quick punches. He jumped away as the creature vanished in a flash of red light. Tifa regained her feet, looking battered, bruised and majorly pissed off.

Two circles of yellow-green fire erupted around Tifa. "Lightning Bolt 3" she yelled. Lightning raked the battle field around the remaining two creatures, sending chunks of dirt flying into the air. Both creatures shuddered for a second, then vanished in flashes of red.

Ranma glanced around checking for enemies while Tifa stretched and Cloud twirled his sword. After a few seconds Ranma looked at Tifa.

"How the hell did you do that?" he demanded.

Tifa looked at him confused for a second, then smiled. "Of course, you wouldn't know." She held up her left hand and pointed to some jewels inlaid on the back of her glove. "These are Materia, they give us the knowledge to call upon the planet's power, or perform special combat moves."

Ranma smiled. "Sounds like fun, can I get some."

Cloud shook his head. "Sorry, all we've got are Tifa Lighting, a Restore and a few Alls, the rest of our Materia were stolen, and we never got round to getting more. You okay Tifa?"

"Nothing a few potions won't fix."

"Ranma?"

"Not a scratch," he returned smugly

"Good, lets get going. These things worry me, especially seeing as we couldn't hurt them with weapons."

"Ranma's punch seemed to work," Tifa pointed out.

"Actually it was a few hundred punches, but Cloud's right, my kick did nothing, so I probably just found a weak spot."

"Let's get back to the others, I think we should double up on the Chocobos and hurry on," Cloud told them.

*****

The creature had carried Shampoo a long way, but at first it had searched around for something. The Amazon cat had continued to try to fight, but being held by the scruff of the neck left her with few options. Strangely the wolf seemed to be heading towards a collection of buildings atop a cliff.

Sure enough they soon reached the top of stairs leading tot the community. A large observatory sat atop the cave complex, it's telescope pointing into space.

"What have you got there, Nanaki?" the gate guard asked, kneeling before the wolf and taking Neko-Shampoo. She immediately clawed the man's arm, but only ended up scratching his armour.

"I found it out near the ancient forest, it smells domesticated, but I couldn't find any evidence of anyone else out there." Shampoo stared in shock at the wolf creature. It talked!

"Well, I'll get one of the kids to look after it until it's family turns up, and hey!" Shampoo wriggled out of his grasp and dashed towards the buildings.

Having searched through the caves and dodging any number of children grabbing at her, Shampoo finally found some hot water in a tub. She managed to tip the tub over on herself, and let out a scream.

"Water too hot, too hot!" she complained, looking for something to wear. She had just finished wrapping a sheet around, when Nanaki burst in with two of the other villagers.

"Hey, who are you?" demanded one of the men.

"Shampoo," declared the Amazons.

There was a pause. "Is that your name, or are you asking for something to clean your hair?"

Shampoo gave the man a dangerous glare. "Shampoo is name."

Nanaki paced over to the Amazon girl, sniffing. "You're the cat, I can smell it." He snorted.

*****

Junon was another impressive city. Nestled behind a tall hill. Shinra's airforce and navybase appeared as a single large building containing all of upper Junon. Once the Mako Canon had pointed out to sea from the centre of Junon, but that had been moved to Midgar, renamed the Sister Ray, and been destroyed during Meteor's defeat. Junon was now much more peaceful now that there were no enemies to fight. The group's arrival at lower Junon was anything but peaceful.

"Cloud!" cried a little girl, running up to the group as they dismounted.

"Priscilla!" Cloud smiled. "Good to see you!"

The girl threw herself into a hug with Cloud, after a few seconds she stepped back and frowned up at him. "You've been avoiding me, I haven't seen you in months!" she scolded him.

Cloud realised the others were all staring at him. "Ah, he he, yeah I'm sorry about that, I've been kind of busy," he stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

"That's okay!" Priscilla broke into a smile, then grabbed Cloud's hand. "Come on, I wanna show you what Mr. Dolphin brought me. Maybe you can tell me what Mr. Bwee is."

Ranma, overhearing this, straightened in shock. "Hey Cloud, mind if I come along."

"Sure, the more the merrier." Ranma hurriedly walked to catch up.

"Ranma you lazy good-for-nothing!" Akane shouted, throwing a rock at him.

"Uncute chick!" Ranma returned as he vanished from sight.

"Marlene! Not the whiskers! Not the whiskers!" They heard Cait Sith cry.

Ranma and Cloud followed Priscilla up the steps to her grandfather's house. Ranma watched the girl skip ahead of them for a few seconds before asking the obvious question.

"What's between you two?"

Cloud looked at him, and shock his head. "I saved her life, and now she says she's going to marry me. I used to stop by every couple of weeks, but haven't for awhile. It can be annoying at times." Cloud glanced up at Priscilla, but she hadn't heard.

Ranma laughed. "You've got it easy, I have four, at least."

"Four? I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Yeah, my pop and Akane's father decided we would marry before we were born. Then when I was about five, dad promised me to Ukyo, in exchange for food..."

"For food?!"

"Yep, only he ran out on her, and she sought us out in vengeance, but ended up becoming another fiancee. During one of my dad's training trips we met this Amazon called Shampoo, and I defeated her. Unfortunately by the laws of her people that meant she was married to me."

"Oops," Cloud said flatly.

"Finally there's Kuno Kodachi. She just fell in love with me, and is out to get me anyway she can, including drugs, poison and blackmail. Oh it get's worse, they're all martial artists, and Akane's the weakest."

Cloud sighed. "My life seems so much better after listening to you, I only had to battle the most powerful people in the world in order to stop a small planet from crashing into us. "

They finally reached Priscilla's home, and the little girl happily lead them into the one room house. "Wait here!" she ordered, and vanished behind the screen that separated the entry area from the rest of the room. Moments later she returned carrying a cage.

Ranma bent over, opened the cage and pulled out Mr Bwee. "Well pig, fancy meeting you here!" And with that P-Chan bit his hand.

*****

How much of Junon will be left after Ryoga calms down? Why haven't we seen the scientists again? Who stole Cloud's Materia (like we don't already know)? In a battle between Avalanche and the Nerimans who'll win? And would the person who borrowed my Ranma Graphic Novels please return them?

Some of these questions will answered in Part 3 of Final Chaos 1/2.


	3. Phase 1 Chapter 3

The Final Chaos

Phase 1 Part 3: History repeats

by David Farr

Final Fantasy 7 and all characters and idea connected to it are the property of Square Co. Ltd.

Ranma 1/2 and all characters and ideas connected to it are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Both are used here without permission for the purposes of Fan Fiction.

Readers are warned that this fanfic contains material that may spoil the plot of the computer game Final Fantasy VII. I apologise to any reader still playing the game. This part contains spoilers.

*****

Ranma bent over, opened the cage and pulled out Mr Bwee. "Well pig, fancy meeting you here!" And with that P-Chan bit his hand.

Cloud looked surprised. "You knows this animal?"

"Yeah, he tries to kill me every so often." Ranma replied, prying open P-Chan's jaws. "Now you stop that or I won't find you some hot water," Ranma told the pig.

"This should be a fascinating tale."

"Bwee!" complained P-Chan.

"Hmm, oh, yeah, sorry pig." Ranma looked down at Priscilla. "I don't suppose I could get a kettle of hot water and some privacy could I."

Priscilla shrugged. "Okay," and skipped off.

Ranma turned to Cloud. "If I tell you this, you must promise not to reveal it to anyone, especially Akane."

"Bwee!" added P-Chan for emphasis, then bit Ranma's hand again.

"Keeping secrets from your fiancee? Okay I'll agree."

"Okay, my sometimes friend, mostly enemy Ryoga is cursed to change into a pig when doused with cold water, but reverts back with hot water."

Cloud gave him a strange look. "So what do you change into?"

"Me!" Ranma said too quickly. "Who said I change into anything?!"

P-Chan bit into Ranma's hand even harder.

*****

"Come Shampoo, if we are to reach the Gold Saucer on time we must leave." Nanaki, Red XIII to his friends, paced at the gates. He had planned to run all the way to the Avalanche reunion, but with Shampoo along it would take longer, and even now they would probably be late.

"Shampoo ready!" the purple haired Amazon announced, dropping to the ground, twirling her bonbori. "Nanaki ready to go?"

Red XIII stared at the strange weapons. "Where did you find those?"

Shampoo looked at the bonbori. "Weapon lady say she's never seen then before, so Shampoo could have them."

For a few seconds the warrior gazed at the Amazon. 'That was unusually lucky,' he thought darkly. "Come then, lets go!"

*****

"I notice you didn't tell him anything about your curse," Ryoga whispered over the table.

Ranma shrugged, then turned to smile at Tifa as she set out dinner. The meal looked and smelled delicious.

"Eat up, enjoy," Tifa said smiling. The group immediately dug in. "Akane helped, so I'm sure it'll help."

Ranma stopped his spoon just as he put it in his mouth. Cloud, Barrett and Ryoga weren't so lucky.

"Water," the two Avalanche members croaked, and ran for the kitchen. Tifa stared at the reactions of the three and at the tears running down Ryoga's face as he took his third spoonful, then took a taste herself. Akane was fuming.

"Akane, what did you put in that sauce?" Tifa croaked.

"Fine, if you don't like my cooking!" Akane declared, threw her chair at Ranma to remove the relieved look off his face, and stormed out.

"Sorry about that, I suppose I should of warned you." Ranma shrugged. "I guess I'm used to everyone knowing. Akane has a habit of, ah, substituting ingredients." He looked out the door. "I'd better go after her, just in case."

*****

Shampoo and Red XIII stood watching the golden bird. They had seen it at a distance, heading straight towards them. Red XIII had suggested fighting it for practise and to cut down on the local monsters.

"A Cockolis, though I've never seen one that colour before. This may not be as easy as I thought."

Shampoo grunted as the bird approached, then leapt away as it charged straight through her position. As the Cockolis skidded to a stop as Red XIII jumped forward to clamp onto its ankle in an attempt to hamstring it. Shampoo's leap ended with her bringing both bonbori down on the creature's head. The monster blinked a few times, then slashed at her with its beak. Shampoo dodged, receiving a cut down her arm. Twirling around the creature shock off Red XIII, sending him flying into Shampoo.

Pushing Red XIII off her, Shampoo stood and faced the creature. She let out a quite growl as the red energy swirled around her. "Terra Percussion!" Shampoo yelled, smashing her bonbori onto the ground. A wave of dirt expanded out from Shampoo, smashing into the creature, sending it flying into the air. Smashing into the ground the creature faded into the customary red flare.

Shampoo twirled her bonbori like a pair of batons while Red XIII reared up roaring.

"Interesting move Shampoo, I must introduce you to Yuffie and her landscaper."

*****

Ranma came up on deck to find Cloud leaning against the rail, looking unsettled. He walked over to his friend.

"What's up?" Ranma asked.

"Motion sickness, and dinner last night didn't help."

Ranma chuckled. "Notice Ryoga went back to bed when he came aboard."

"I can't believe he ate an entire helping!"

"Obsessive love can make you do stupid things."

"He's in love with Akane! By Holy, your life just gets more and more complicated doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I just can't wait to see what comes next," Ranma replied sarcastically.

Barrett stepped out of the bridge further along the ship. "Hey Cloud, there's a fight going on in engineering, go take a look will you!"

Cloud rolled his eye. "Not again!" And dashed towards the access ladder. Ranma ran along behind him.

"Not again?"

Cloud vaulted over the railing and down the stairs. "Last time we made this trip Sephiroth tried to destroy the ship with us and the then Shinra president on it. We ended up fighting Jenova Birth."

The pair arrived at the door to engineering and they could hear the fight. Stepping through they saw a number of sailors lying around, before the large engines Ryoga tussled with a back robed figure.

"What's going on here?!" demanded Cloud.

The figure picked up Ryoga and threw the martial artist towards the door. Cloud ducked under Ryoga, who collected Ranma, and they both collided with the crates behind them.

Cloud rushed forward grabbing the man's robes. "What are you doing?"

"Kill Cloud Strife!" he hissed, then grabbed Cloud by the neck and lifted him. The sleeve of his robe fell, revealing a badly scared arm. Despite the disfigurement Cloud could see the tattooed number.

"You're a Jenova!" he croaked, grabbing the creatures hands, trying to pry them off his throat. The creature threw Cloud across the room, where he slammed into the wall.

"Hey, ugly, you bet one of us, why don't you try two!" cried Ranma from the door, Ryoga behind him.

"Kill Cloud Strife!" the creature hissed.

"One track mind eh?" Ranma laughed, then leapt away from the door at an angle. Ryoga leapt in the opposite direction.

"Mouko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled as Ryoga shouted "ShiShi Houkoudan!" the pair of chi blasts slammed down into the creature.

The pair of martial artists landed side by side, staring at the creature. The blasts had burned off the creature's robe, revealing its disfigured form, but had apparently done little else.

"Healed by fire, weak against earth," croaked Cloud, as he struggled to his feet.

"That's lots of help!" Ranma cried, sarcastically.

Ryoga dived forward, finger outstretched. The creature dodged easily, but moments later the deck exploded outwards, sending shards in all directions. Ranma blurred forward, plucking metal from the air and sending then flying into the creature.

The Jenova fell back, threw up its arms and hissed "Life!" A pair of black streams flew between the two fighters and their opponent.

"What's he doing?" Ryoga gasped weakly.

The streams retreated back to the Jenova, leaving the pair feeling weak and the monster healed.

"Regen," Cloud whispered behind them. A red glow surrounded them and they felt their strength returning.

Ryoga looked down at ground, searching for another breaking point to use when something clicked in his mind. He gathered together his chi as if he was about to do a Shishi Houkoudan then shoved his hand onto the ground. "Chi eruption!" The deck plates beneath the Jenova were suddenly propelled upwards, smashing the creature into the roof.

As the creature staggered back Ranma smiled wickedly. He grabbed a loose deck plate held it between his hands loosely. "Chi Canon!" He released the power of a Mouko Takabisha behind the plate. It rocketed across the room on the end of the beam, impacting on the Jenova. The Jenova stood for a moment, then vanished into a red flare.

Ryoga slammed his fist into his palm, looking satisfied, while Ranma calmly looked around

"That was amazing," Cloud said. "I've never known a pair of fighters to come up with new techniques like that on the spot."

Ryoga chuckled. "Ranma's good at it, his school of fighting has a special technique for that kind of thing."

"Really? Do tell."

"Yeah, he used it on me once..."

"Hey!" cried Ranma.

"... you run away and try to think up a plan to defeat your opponent."

Cloud burst into laughter as Ranma whacked Ryoga.

"That's a secret technique?!"

"Hey, it's harder than it sounds!" Ranma blinked in surprise. "Damn, I'm starting to sound like pop!"

*****

The groups arrival at the Gold Saucer was rather eventful. That the large entertainment complex was the singularly most impressive building on the Earth went unsaid. They were greeted at the gate by Cid Highwind, who currently held the Gold Ticket the group had brought the year before.

"Hey Cid, good to see ya. Have the others arrived?" Barrett asked.

They waited a few seconds then prodded Cid awake.

"Yeah, yeah," Cid grumbled when asked the question again. "Yuffie and Vincent came with me in the Highwind, but she produced a bag full of GP and said she'd be on the speed square if anyone wanted her. and Vincent is probably haunting the ghost square. Who are your new friends?"

"Cid Highwind, Shinra's number one pilot, may I introduce Ranma, Ryoga and Akane, a trio of martial artists from another world," Cloud introduced grandly.

"You toss that off so easily Cloud," Cid commented.

"Hey why did I get listed last!" complained Akane.

"Did Shera come?" Tifa asked.

"Nah, she can't travel in her condition," Cid replied.

"What condition is that?"

Cid frowned. "Did I forget to tell you? She's pregnant."

There was a pause, then Cloud leaned forward. "Tell me Cid, did you ever marry her?"

"Eh? Did I forget that too? Sorry guys."

There was a series of groans. "Great one Cid!"

*****

"This is most disturbing," Vincent said calmly, having listened to the story. Ryoga stood, barely suppressing his laughter at Ranma's stony predicament. Cid let out a snore. "The timing of our new friends arrival and the start of all this trouble is too coincidental."

"So you think whatever brought us here is creating the monsters. The question is why?" Ranma sat perched atop a bed end.

"And who?" added Akane, sitting next to him, looking around the hotel room.

Cloud shrugged and turned to Cait Sith. "Could it be something Shinra was doing that we aren't aware of?"

The cat merely shock his head sadly. "I've had people sifting through the rumble that used to be Shinra tower, and posted rewards for any of Shinra's old files, but we've lost just too much. I can't be sure if Rufus and his father even kept everything in writing."

Barrett nodded. "Yeah, that'd be just like those two."

"I've just set the Turks onto it, if anyone can find something it's them."

Cloud nodded, then smiled. "Tell me, does Elena still talk too much?"

"Yep, still blames you for Tseng too." There was a pause in the conversation as the others all watched a small pair of hands reach out around Cait Sith, then with a giggle, grab hold of his whiskers. "Ow! Marlene! Not again! Let go!" The group laughed as the little girl tormented the stuffed toy cat.

The door banged open, then slammed shut again, and a wide eyed, quaking Yuffie leaned against the door. She was as pale as a sheet, something had obviously scared her.

"Yuffie," Cloud said, raising to his feet. "What wrong?"

"B-b-black cape," she stuttered. "B-b-big sword!"

"Sephiroth!" the group chorused. The room filled with the sound of weapons drawing, even Cid had snapped awake, pulling his staff from somewhere (where do you hide a staff that size?)

Yuffie burst into a smile. "Got you!" she announced happily. She was immediately pelted by a number of small easily thrown objects, then by a couple of chairs, and finally by a coffee table. "Ouch," she moaned, sliding down the door.

"Friend of yours?" Akane asked pointedly.

"You might say that," Cloud replied, sliding his sword back into its straps. "She helped us against Sephiroth and Shinra, and when it was all over, she nicked all our Materia. May I introduce Yuffie Kisaragi, Materia Hunter."

Tifa was kneeling next to Yuffie, feeding her a potion. "You know that wasn't very funny."

"I didn't expect everyone to react like that," Yuffie whined.

"Yuffie, trouble's brewing again. I hope you brought back the Materia."

Yuffie bounded to her feet, and sprinted to one of packs in a corner of the room. Smiling she pulled out a large bag. "Don't know why, but I knew I had to bring them along. Dad wouldn't let me bring all of them though."

Cloud smiled. "Now all we have to do is wait for Red XIII."

*****

"This is Battle Square, they hold fights here between a warrior and monsters. Defeat enough opponents and you can win prizes," Cloud smiled. "We spent a lot of time here, practising and getting some of the more rare magic items."

"Sounds like fun," Ranma said, leaping onto the railing to look around the room. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing to a large man walking towards them.

"Hey Dio, long time, no see," Cloud called.

Dio walked over, smiling widely. "Cloud, glad to see you again. How's my best fighter doing?"

"Much the same as usual. I'd like to introduce a new friend of mine, Ranma Saotome."

Dio looked Ranma up and down. "Can he fight?"

"Almost as well as I do," Cloud laughed.

"Almost!" Ranma spat, jumping into a combat stance, a smile on his face. "I'm better than you."

"Those are fighting words mister," Cloud replied, drawing his sword.

"Hey, if you two want to fight take it into the arena!" Dio interrupted.

Cloud smiled, lowering his sword. "Say, that's not a bad idea, it'll give us a chance to learn each others techniques. In fact, let's bring the others into it, a three on three fight. You, Akane, and Ryoga against me and two of the others."

Dio beamed at them. "I'll even waive the registration fees for once, this should bring in one hell of an audience."

"Since when did you let an audience in the arena?"

*****

How will the Nerimans face against three members of Avalanche? What will Akane's new technique be? When will Shampoo and Red XIII arrive? Why do I keep asking these questions?

More to come!


	4. Phase 1 Chapter 4

The Final Chaos

Phase 1 Part 4: Clash of the Heroes

by David Farr

Final Fantasy 7 and all characters and idea connected to it are the property of Square Co. Ltd.

Ranma 1/2 and all characters and ideas connected to it are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Both are used here without permission for the purposes of Fan Fiction.

Readers are warned that this fanfic contains material that may spoil the plot of the computer game Final Fantasy VII. I apologise to any reader still playing the game. This part contains spoilers.

*****

"Tonight in the Battle Square, we have the ultimate fight." Dio's voice boomed from the darkness. The Battle Square's arena was lit, but the audience seating above it was darkened. One of the two entrance gates slid open. "On this one side we have the Champion of Champions, Hero of Avalanche, Cloud Strife."

Cloud's entrance was accompanied by much applause from the galleries. He walked out, and simply drew his massive sword from his back.

"Joining Cloud are another two of the Avalanche Heroes, Yuffie Kisaragi..." Yuffie dashed from the entrance way, then leapt into the air, throwing her cross into the air. Landing next to Cloud she caught her weapon as it fell. The applause renewed. "...and Tifa Lockheart!" Tifa walked out calmly and took her place on Cloud's other side.

"The challengers in tonight's fight are a group of warriors who have spent most of their lives training in the martial arts." The second entrance gate ground open as the first closed. "First up we have the Master of the Saotome school of Anything-Goes-Martial Arts, Ranma Saotome!" Ranma strode out into the arena. The crowd's cheers once more gained volume.

"Next we have the heir to the Tendo school of Indiscriminate Grappling, the ferocious Akane Tendo!" Akane stomped out into the arena, obviously not happy about her description.

"Last, but most definitely not least we have the world's greatest traveller, Ryoga Habiki." There was a pause, silence fell across the stadium. "What do you mean 'he's lost'?" Ranma slapped a hand on his face. There was a longer pause as Dio spoke with others.

Everyone looked at the entrance, then Ranma looked at Cloud and shrugged. At that moment Ryoga made his appearance, parasol in hand.

"Here he is folks, Ryoga Habiki!" Dio boomed.

As the crowd cheered Ryoga lifted his parasol and spun it around expertly. The others all went back into combat stances.

"And now remember folks, in this battle neither side is using Materia, so it is a test of combat prowess only. And now... let the fight begin!"

Ranma and Cloud immediately leapt into the air towards each other while Tifa and Akane charged. Yuffie drew back to throw her the Crystal Cross, only to be assaulted by a volley of spinning bandanas, closely followed by Ryoga.

Ranma twisted away from Cloud's slash, but was caught by the edge of blade as he pelted Cloud with his high speed punches.

Tifa's slamming blow was countered by an uppercut from Akane, sending the warrior flying back. Akane leapt forward as Tifa struggled to her feet, only to be intercepted by a kick.

Yuffie easily dodged the punch Ryoga used to follow up his bandanas and slashed at the martial artist, only to have her blow blocked by the parasol. The pair circled for a few seconds.

Cloud and Ranma separated for a second, then joined once more. Cloud dodged Ranma's high kick, then used the flat of his blade to flip his opponent like a pancake. Ranma somersaulted to land on his feet.

Akane and Tifa grabbed each other and started wrestling, neither able to get the upper hand. They continued to circle, locked together.

Yuffie rolled away from Ryoga's grab and threw her cross, which slammed into Ryoga side. Unaffected by the attack he swept her up with his parasol.

Cloud set his sword and charged towards Ranma, who slid under the attack, sweeping Cloud's feet from under him. As Ranma rolled to his feet he was horrified to see Cloud stumbling uncontrollably towards Tifa and Akane. Akane's eyes opened in horror as the point flew towards her head. She started to dodge, but not enough.

Everything seemed to stop as Akane's lost locks fell to the ground. Akane easily threw Tifa off, then turned to Cloud. "How dare you!" she screamed, blue fire erupting around her. She lifted her hands above head as if holding something. "Thor's hammer!" she bellowed. Her aura crackled, then lanced into her hands, becoming a ornate stone hammer. This she brought down hard on Cloud, who collapsed to the ground, still crackling with energy.

"First K.O. goes to Akane Tendo!" announced Dio.

"Be quiet!" yelled someone in the audience.

Ryoga, distracted by what had happened to his beloved Akane, suddenly found himself knocked off his feet. As he leapt to his feet Yuffie threw her cross at him. It slammed into the ground at Ryoga's feet, ricocheting up to smash him in the chin. The lost boy flew back and hit the ground, as much out of it as Cloud.

"Second defeat dealt to Ryoga by Yuffie!" Dio announced.

"We don't need the commentary Dio!"

Akane received a blow from the behind as Tifa rejoined the fight. Ranma and Yuffie turned to face each other, both going into combat stances.

Akane grabbed Tifa arms, throwing her up over herself, but the older girl grabbed Akane's shoulders and reversed the flip, sending Akane crashing to the ground. Ranma, still in his combat stance started to glow as he collected a massive Chi charge, opposite him red light shone from the ground around Yuffie's feet.

Akane, still lying on the ground, grabbed Tifa's ankles, jerking her off her feet. As Ranma gathered yet more Chi Yuffie held her cross before her. A massive cone of light formed before the girl.

Tifa rolled to her feet, turning to face Akane as she too stood up. The pair once more dived together, fists flying. "Mouko Takabisha!" Ranma bellowed at the top of his voice. "All Creation!" screamed Yuffie. The two beams raced across the stadium, striking their targets. When the light faded Yuffie and Ranma lay on the ground unmoving.

Akane delivered a strong punch to Tifa gut, who staggered back, winded. Tifa smiled as the red light burst out of the ground around her. "Waterkick!" she swept Akane's legs out from under her, spraying water into the air. "Meteodive!" She grabbed Akane, and slammed herself to the ground, explosions going off around them.

Akane collapsed to the ground, defeated. "Healer," Tifa croaked, before she too fell to the ground.

*****

Dio's healers were working over time trying to get the six warriors back into shape, even Akane's hair was healed. They were lying peacefully in the beds of the recovery room when the others barged in.

"Husband!" Shampoo cried, glomping onto Ranma. Moments later there was an almighty crash.

"Akane's up," Cloud noted, propping himself up.

"Pity about Ranma," Tifa added, staring at the smashed bed, that the dazed Ranma and Shampoo were lying on.

"Why violent girl do that?" Shampoo asked darkly.

"She's jealous!" shouted Yuffie from across the room, and got a section of Ranma's bed for her troubles.

"Why'd you do that you tomboy?!" Ranma demanded popping to his feet,

"Ranma you jerk!" screamed Akane.

"Knock it off!" Cloud yelled. Silence immediately descended. "I don't know how you two managed to train with all the fighting you do?"

"Think about it Cloud, think about it," Vincent commented.

Cloud shot Vincent a nasty look, then looked at the three Nerimans. "I guess you're Shampoo, then, how did you get here?"

"I found her out in the forests," Red XIII volunteered.

"Shampoo, no know how she get there."

Cloud shrugged. "Well, now that we're all here, I think we should get to the Highwind, and discuss this mess."

As they headed out Cloud listened to all the conversations going on.

"Husband miss Shampoo?" Shampoo obviously.

"No, not really." Ranma at his tactful best.

Crash! Shampoo hitting Ranma, Cloud could see a pattern developing.

"A...a..." Ryoga, trying to talk to Akane, but totally tongue tied.

"What is it Ryoga?" She seemed almost oblivious to the boy next to her.

"You an' Akane were fightin' real wild in there." Barrett.

"I think we both went berserk."

"I wonder if I can learn Thor's Hammer off Akane?" Yuffie, to no one in particular.

"Ow! Marlene! Not the whiskers!"

*****

The large scientist sat in his opulent office, smoking a cigar. Considering the fact that they hadn't had a supply drop in over three years, this was a rare pleasure he allowed himself. A knock at the door disturbed him. 'This had better be good,' he thought darkly. "Come!"

His chief scientist pushed open the door timidly. "Sir, we think we've found the problem with the field."

"Spit it out!"

"Sir, the equipment seems to have malfunctioned during the original capture process, what is within the field is not actually an infinite point."

The boss started at the scientist. "Then what is it?"

"A infinitely microscopic transdimensional conuit."

"Nice bit of technobabble, so what caused this really small hole into another world?"

"Something in the local area was attempting to cross the interdimersional with streams of energy. When set about to capture the infinite point, we created a point of least resistance in the fabric of reality and the streams simply punched through."

The boss frowned. "How many streams? For that matter why would constant streams cause a temporary instability?"

"There are three streams sir. A few days ago instruments detected a large Mako surge beneath the base. It disappeared shortly before the instability occurred, so we've theorised that the surge went down one of the streams, and caused something to come back."

"What?!" the man demanded.

The scientist shrunk back. "We don't know, sir, but they punched their own holes, three of them."

"Damn, now I have to contact the Shinra president and tell him that not only have we failed, but we've started an invasion from another world. If we're lucky we might manage to get jobs cleaning Shinra tower."

*****

The group stood around outside the Ghost Hotel, waiting for Cid to pay the bill.

"I wish I had been concious to see the rest of that fight," Cloud told Ranma.

"I'm just glad you didn't hurt Akane to badly."

"She reacts badly to getting her hair cut."

Ranma smiled. "She used to wear it long, but during a dual I had with Ryoga we accidently cut a lot of it off. Compared to you we got easy, but that was a long time ago."

Cloud chuckled. "You know Ranma, if you wanted to you could sell your story. It would make a wonderful TV show, or maybe a comic series, so long as you didn't say it was true." Ranma shot him a dirty look.

Yuffie stood next to Ryoga, looking him up and down. The lost boy was doing his best to ignore her. She turned to Akane. "How did he manage to get lost getting into the arena?"

Shampoo smiled. "He have very bad sense of direction."

Akane nodded. "Ranma told me his entire family is like that, except his dog. Anytime Ryoga wants to get somewhere he either needs to be led there or he turns up late, if he turns up." Akane looked at Ryoga, then sighed. "You almost have to feel sorry for him." Yuffie sighed sadly, then wandered off.

"What's up with her?" Barrett asked.

"Her father's been pressing her about marriage, so she's trying to find someone," Vincent replied. "Cloud's taken, in a way, and she's seen enough of Ranma's life to know that chasing him can be hazardous to your health."

"What about us?" Barrett asked nervously.

"You have a child that could easily be her little sister, and let's face it, I'm hardly a prime catch."

"That doesn't leave many options, does it?"

"Unfortunately no."

"For her, or us?" Barret asked, right before a kid ran into him from behind. "Hey, watch it son."

"Sorry sir," the boy replied. Then ran past him yelling. "You can't get me!"

Another kid popped out of one of the transit tubes. "Yes I can!" he yelled, and tossed a small balloon. It arced through the air, totally off target. Everything slowed as it fell, with unerring accuracy, to burst on Ranma's head, soaking him.

Everyone gapped at Ranma, except Akane and Shampoo, who were used to it, and Ryoga, who was surpressing his laughter. Ranma looked down at herself in dismay. "Always at the wrong time," she muttered.

"So you don't change into anything, eh Ranma?" Cloud inquired.


	5. Phase 1 Chapter 5

The Final Chaos

Phase 1 Part 5

by David Farr

Final Fantasy 7 and all characters and idea connected to it are the property of Square Co. Ltd.

Ranma 1/2 and all characters and ideas connected to it are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Both are used here without permission for the purposes of Fan Fiction.

Readers are warned that this fanfic contains material that may spoil the plot of the computer game Final Fantasy VII. I apologise to any reader still playing the game.

*****

Avalanche and the Nerimans had moved into the operations room aboard the Highwind. Cid had immediately headed off to get them underway to drop Marlene off at Midgar. Stories had been swapped, including an explanation of the Highwind.

"Thoughts anyone?" Cloud looked around the table.

"I hate mysteries," Barrett grumbled. "Give me a nice visible target any day."

"Why planet worried about husband and violent girl?" Shampoo inquired. Everyone looked at the Amazon

Red XIII broke the silence. "I must admit I was feeling restless when I went out and found you. At the time I thought it was just me, but I don't have Cloud's connection to the planet."

Ryoga had been frowning and concentrating on something. "Cloud, what time of day was it when you first felt the planet's call?"

"Early morning, just before sunrise at Midgar."

"And that was about two days before you found me."

"That's right."

"What's the point of this Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"It's just when I hit the water outside, ah, Junon wasn't it?" Cloud nodded. "Anyway, when I arrived it was about mid-day."

"About the same time I actually encountered Ranma and Akane. Which leads to the question, did the planet know before they arrived, or did they arrive before you?"

"Or did the planet get the timing right because it brought them here?" Vincent asked quietly. There was silence while everyone digested this idea.

Cloud sighed, then lookat Red XIII "You know who we need to talk to, don't you."

Red XIII nodded. "Grandfather, if anyone can answer our questions its him, but he still hasn't returned from his trip. Where do we look for him?"

Barrett laughed. "Who says we have to look, we got Shinra to do the leg work for us. Hey Reeve!"

Cait Sith, sitting in the corner, looked up. "Shut it Barrett, I'm busy."

"Why you! Talk to me like that will you, you stuffed toy!" Barrett pointed his gun arm towards Cait Sith, who completely ignored him.

"Leave him be Barrett, we'll have to figure this out by ourselves."

"Damn, for once it'd be nice to be able to make those Shinra jerks work for us."

"So any ideas where we can find Bughenhagen?" Tifa inquired of the group.

"If he's an expert on the planet, then he'll probably go somewhere that has some connection to his interest," Akane pointed out.

"The nothern cave," suggested Vincent.

"Cetra City," from Barrett.

Cloud shook his head. "Mideel, best place in the world to see the lifestream." The others nodded.

Cait Sith looked up once more. "Guys I've got some important business to deal with, I'm going to have shut Cait down."

"Right Reeve," Cloud told him. "Before you go, we need to find Bughenhaden."

"I'll set Reno and Rude on it, if they can't find him, no once can."

"Why not Elane?"

The cat shrugged. "She still blames you for Tseng, plus I'm taking her with me. Oh, I'm also taking along some of your Soldiers Cloud."

"What's up?"

"Just an old Shinra secret popping up. I'll get you on the PHS if its important. Well, I'll be saying goodbye now." And with that both cat and mog went limp.

"To Mideel, then," Cloud said.

"Geeze boy, you still ain't got that right!" Cid complained.

Cloud laughed. "Let's move out!"

*****

The boss and his chief scientist met the president's plane outside the base. They were both surprised when instead of the white suited old man, what looked like a member of the Turks wandered down the ramp. Behind him came another Turk look alike, this time a woman, and a squad of Soldiers. The Soldiers clinched it, this had to be the Shinra president, so obviously something had organised the management.

"Sir!" the boss saluted Reeve as he appoarched. "My name is Tragger, I'm in charge of this operation."

Reeve looked the man over. "You remind me of someone."

The boss smiled. "Maybe you've met my brother sir, when I got this job he was in charge of the Airforce and Navy."

"Laughed like a donkey?" The other nodded. "Were you close?"

"Not much, I gathered he died in a coup?"

"There was no coup, just a series of bad decisions that got all the Shinra execs killed."

"And you got the job."

"Enough about me, I want to know about your research."

Tragger turned and started towards the bases hidden entrance. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you."

"I don't have much of a scientific background, so I'd appreciate you keep the Jargon to a minimum."

"Of course sir, I gather you know about Mako energy."

"Yes, by the way we are currently minimising Mako energy usage, you're going to have justified every watt."

Tragger's chief scientist exploded. "What idiot dreamt up that rule?! Probably doesn't know a thing about Mako energy."

Reeve stared at the man coolly. "I know that a Shinra president was killed by a monster created by the planet to rid itself of the parasites draining it of life. That's us by the way."

"Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it."

Reeve chuckled. "Then you should have been in Midgar about a year ago." Then he turned serious. "Shinra's current policy is to encourage the ecology and research alternate energy. You should remember that." He turned to Tragger. "I can understand why this project is top secret, but why was your message so urgent, have you discovered something?"

Tragger paused, deciding how to handle this. "Apparently, sir, our research has made a hole to another world, and we accidently brought something back."

Reeve nodded. "So you're responsible for that. Can you reverse the effect?"

*****

The sight of Mideel sliding up beneath the highwind was amazing. Once the only thing that had attracted people to Mideel was the hot springs. Unfortunately when the lifestream erupted from beneath the village, both it and the springs had fallen in. In the past year the village had been rebuilt around the glowing green lake of lifestream.

"I'm surprised it hasn't healed it," Barrett commented as the pilot circled over the village.

The bridge of the highwind was full. The crew were at their posts. The Avalanche personal were in their customary positions, Cloud, Tifa and Barret at the front, Cid off to one side, Red XIII and Vincent down by the auxillary controls. Akane had taken a position next to Tifa, watching the landscape race by below. Ranma kept up his balance practice by standing on the railing between the pit the auxillary controls sat in and the steering controls. Ryoga stood at the back of the bridge, while Shampoo sat talking to Red XIII. Cait Sith and Yuffie were absent, the former still inactive and the latter throwing up in the engine room.

"Hasn't Mideel grown since its collapse?" Tifa asked.

"Don't ask me, you've spent the most time there, other than Cloud that is."

"And I was hardly in any condition to pay attention to the people around here," Cloud pointed out.

"This sounds interesting," Ranma said. "Do tell."

"Later Ranma, right now we've got to find Bughenhagen. Cid, take us down."

*****

The Mideel doctor recognised Cloud and Tifa as they approached. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my most miraculous patient and his nurse. It's good to see you still up and about."

Tifa smiled. "And I'm glad to see you've rebuilt your clinic."

"Yeah well we discovered we really needed it. Every so often we get the odd idiot trying to recreate your swim. None have recovered yet."

Cloud bowed his head. "That's unfortunate."

"True. I hope your not planning to stage a repeat performance."

"I hope not." Cloud laughed. Ranma and Akane walked up behind them. "Actually, we're looking for someone. Have you seen a strange old man who can fly?"

The doctor looked at Tifa. "Are you sure he recovered?" Behind Cloud Ranma barked out a laugh. Cloud turned to glare at him.

"Don't worry, he's fine and serious. I gather you haven't seen anyone matching that description," Tifa told him.

"Nope, and I'm not likely to have forgotten him either. Well, good luck in finding him, I have to go back to my patients."

"That's a good man," Tifa commented..

"Yeah, but that doesn't help us."

Ranma and Akane walked off the path towards the lake. Akane stood back from the edge of the cliff, but Ranma lent over and stared down at the lake.

"Hey Cloud, how deap is this lake?"

Cloud and Tifa wandered over next to Akane. "It's connected to a network of streams that run throughout the entire planet. I imagine you could get to the core through them."

"What caused the collapse?"

Cloud shrugged. "Lots of things I suppose, Holy was being surpressed, the ultimate weapon was flying around, Meteor was about to crash, and Sephiroth was deep in the planet causing problems. Mideel was just a soft point on the surface."

"Where you just happened to be," Ranma pointed out.

"True, its times like that you start getting a bad case of religion." He shook his head.

"Yeah, there are times I start thinking about becoming a monk, just to get away from it all," Ranma joked.

"If you ever dare Ranma, I'll..." Akane brought back her fist. The punch never connected because an earth tremor struck. Afterwards the citizens of Mideel were surprised, the only damage done by the quake was that a section of the cliff had fallen into the lake.

Barrett stood atop the cliff, looking down. "What is with those guys and the lifestream?"


	6. Phase 1 Chapter 6

The Final Chaos

Phase 1 Part 6: Memories

by David Farr

Final Fantasy 7 and all characters and idea connected to it are the property of Square Co. Ltd.

Ranma 1/2 and all characters and ideas connected to it are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Both are used here without permission for the purposes of Fan Fiction.

Readers are warned that this fanfic contains material that may spoil the plot of the computer game Final Fantasy VII. I apologise to any reader still playing the game. This part contains spoilers.

*****

Reeve looked around the laboratory marvelling at the machines. "This is more impressive than the stuff Hojo used to build."

Makav, Tragger's chief scientist, turned, smiling. "How is my old mentor, sir?"

Reeve sighed. "Hojo made the mistake of experimenting on himself. He's dead now, I'm afraid, he was a brilliant, if somewhat unethical, scientist."

"Oh." The scientist looked crestfallen. "Did he ever complete the project he was working on, what was it, Jenova?"

"Yes, in a way. You could say Hojo was himself one of the three most successful subjects in the Jenova project. He turned himself into a monster of incredible power. Unfortunately he went insane and had to be stopped."

"And the other two subjects?"

"Hojo's son, who almost destroyed the world, and the man who stopped him, who Hojo had called a failure and discarded."

Makav looked shocked. "He experimented on his own son?"

"When he was in the womb." Makav shuddered at Reeve's comment. "But that's not important right now, you were telling me you could find a way to send back our visitors."

"Yes, but we'd need to examine them."

Reeve nodded, then pulled out a PHS and thumbed a button. After a few seconds he gave the device a strange look, then pressed another button, and held it to his ear. "Barrett? Yeah, I just tried to get Cloud ... He what? ... Tifa too? ... and those two? Damn, where are you? ... Where else. ... Okay, I'm not far from there, I'm on my way." He put away the PHS, and looked at the scientist. "We have a problem."

"Isn't that always the way."

"I'm going to have to find our visitors, can you find whatever was interfering with your project?" Reeve asked the scientist. "I'd ask Tragger, but I know he'd just ask you,"

"I sent some guards to scout the tunnels beneath the base, but they encountered monsters, I'll need better fighters."

Reeve nodded. "I'll leave you my Soldiers, if they can't get you down there, there are very few people who can." 'And two of them are missing,' he added silently.

*****

It was dark.

There wasn't much else that Akane could say. It felt like there was something under foot, but when she stamped, there was no resistance or sound, her foot simply stopped. There was no sounds other than her breathing and no smells. There was certainly nothing to see, not even...

"Ranma!" Akane cried.

"What?" Ranma's voice grumbled. He emerged into the light, not that there was actually any light, but that's what it looked like. Ranma looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Akane replied scared.

"We're in the lifestream," Cloud told them. The pair turned to find him and Tifa standing not far away. "Or at least, that's where we are physically."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"The lifestream is pure life energy combined with the memories and knowledge of those whose spirits have already returned to the planet. That can produce some interesting side effects," Cloud told them.

"Last time we were in here Cloud and I explored his memories to help him recover from his Mako poisoning."

"So whose memories are we in now?" Ranma asked. A distant roaring filled the void.

"I think we're about to find out," Tifa commented. The roaring noise rushed towards them.

*****

The quartet looked around the cave they now inhabited. A quick glance showed that the cave was not natural, it was formed as a dome, at one end the entrance tunnel vanished into darkness, opposite it four glowing gates stood against the wall. In the very centre of the cave stood perfectly round carved pedestal.

Ranma stood looking through one of the portals. "Where do you think these go?"

"Who knows, but don't experiment. Anyone recognise this?" Cloud asked. The others all answered in the negative. "So whose memory is this?"

"Seems like a boring memory," Ranma commented. "I wish something would happen."

As if in answer to Ranma's summons four people strode out of the tunnel towards the pedestal. The first, a woman, wore a white lab coat and carried a futuristic rifle. Behind her walked a man in armour carrying a longsword. The third person was the classic image of a wizard, robes, pointy hat and white beard. Finally came another woman, she appeared the most normal of the quartet, wearing a simple shirt and dress.

"I'm surprised you three wasted the time to get changed into those silly outfits," the last announced. The other three took positions around the pedestal.

"We don't have time for this Chrona," the warrior rumbled.

"If you say so Ares." Chrona shrugged then walked over to the pedestal.

The scientist looked around the circle, then nodded. As one the four each pulled a small object from a chain around their necks. Each object was a thin crystal rectangle, inside of which the colors of the rainbow swum.

"I, Odea, protector of the Key of Intellect and Water, do summon the Guardian of the Key." The spectrum in the scientist's crystal appeared to be tinted blue.

The colors in Warrior's key, like the scientist's key was tinted, this time red. "I, Ares, protector of the Key of War and Fire, do summon the Guardian of the Key."

The Wizard's key, unlike the previous two, did not appear to be tinted, however the rainbow was fainter than the rest. "I, Magus, protector of the Key of Magic and Air, do summon the Guardian of the Key."

The final key's colors were darkened. "I, Chrona, protector of the Key of Time and Earth, do, like, summon the Guardian of the Key, and all that jazz."

The first three shot a disgusted look at their brethren, even as a vortex of colors formed over the pedestal. "What do wish my protectors?" a sweet feminine voice inquired.

The warrior saluted the light by thumping his arm across his chest. "The scions come my lady."

"Together?" the Guardian asked calmly.

"Yes my lady, despite all sense, they have banded together to stop us," the scientist replied.

"Then our time is ending."

"We will go down fighting, my lady!" the warrior announced.

"That is not our task, for we can not allow them to touch the keys. Others will follow us and they will be more suited to the battle. You four must escape, for this purpose were the portals prepared."

The wizard scratched his bread. "But why four?"

The protector of time rolled her eyes. "'Cause a group constructed from four separate worlds won't all have the same strengths and weaknesses. That should be obvious."

"It is as she says." A flash of light momentarily illuminated the tunnel. "They are close, it is time for you to leave."

The four nodded, and they approached the portals. They shared a glance, silence descending upon them. It was broken by the warrior.

"I fear not the unknown!" he announced, and stepped into a portal, which winked out of existence behind him.

The wizard frowned. "If I'm going, I'm not going like this." He removed the robe, pointed hat and false beard, then dived through a gateway, which closed behind him.

The fourth protector looked at the scientist. "It's been fun," she commented, and stepped into one of the doorways, vanishing.

The scientist stepped up to the final portal, then turned back to face the light. "What of you?"

"I die here, at the hands of my siblings." There was no emotion in the voice, it was a simple statement of fact.

The scientist nodded. "In that case, die well." She stepped through the portal.

With a roar the scene changed.

*****

"Now where are we?" Ranma asked, looking around the dead landscape.

"No plants, no animals, no water. It's certainly not the tourist spot of the universe," Cloud commented.

"There's the portal." Akane pointed to the glowing hole in the distance. The scientist was frozen halfway through the gateway.

"Shall we go welcome her?" Tifa inquired sweetly. The group walked over to the statue-like woman.

The portal hovered a few feet off the ground, the scientist stopped halfway through. Behind her they could see the cave, the pedestal, and the Guardian.

"So how do we start the memory?" Tifa asked.

The scientist fell forward in front of them, the portal closing behind her. She immediately started clawing at her throat, chest heaving.

"What's the matter with her?" Ranma asked alarmed.

"She can't breath the air!" Tifa exclaimed. "It must be toxic."

Before their eyes the scientist choked to death, coughing and writhing in agony. Her body glowed softly, then vanished, leaving only the small blue crystal key lying on the ground.

"No," whispered Cloud, turning away.

"Cloud, what's the matter?" Tifa asked, worried.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Ranma joked, then realised what he said and glanced down at where the scientist had died. "Forget I said that."

"No, in a way you're right." He turned to look at them. "We were watching the scientist's memories, right." The others nodded. "They were part of the life stream, right." The others nodded. "Yet she died on a lifeless world."

"So?" demanded Ranma.

"We just witnessed the birth of this world, the first bit of life energy that started the cycle, and it was stolen from that poor woman!"

*****

Reeve strode into the operations room of the Highwind, where Barrett and Red XIII sat talking. Elane hurried in behind him.

"What'ca want Reeve?" Barrett asked tiredly.

"Any news?" he asked.

"They washed up just an hour ago, but none of them show any signs of consciousness. We put them in the quarters and left Yuffie watching them."

Elane looked at Reeve. "Wasn't Yuffie the one we passed outside carrying the large plate of food?"

*****

Everyone sat around the ops room table eating dinner. Barrett turned to Ryoga.

"How does that boy eat so fast?" Barrett asked about Ranma.

"He's been like that for most of his life," the lost boy replied. "That's how we first met, he kept stealing my lunch!" Barrett recoiled from Ryoga vehemence.

Red XIII looked at the bowl in front of him. "You cooked this Shampoo?"

Shampoo nodded. "Ramen is Shampoo's speciality, I feed to husband often."

"Be careful," Akane commented from Red XIII's other side. "Her meals can have interesting surprises in them."

"What violent girl mean?" Shampoo demanded.

"Do pork buns ring a bell, or a gong as the case may be?" Akane asked pointedly. Shampoo glared at her.

"My, my, you two are absolutely fascinating," commented Red XIII

Tifa sat watching Cloud play with his food, then finally get up and walk out. She made her excuses then followed him. She finally found him standing on a cliff watching the sunset.

"You're still thinking about the protectors," she stated.

Cloud turned to faced her. "That Guardian, it just sacrificed her, without telling her. Did it do the same with the others?"

Tifa shrugged. "We have no way of knowing."

"Everything we have, everything we are, was built upon that woman's death. How are we supposed to face that?"

Tifa walked up and put her arm around him. "It wasn't our fault, but I can see why it was necessary, at least in the Guardians view. I think it wanted life to begin here, but it went about it in the wrong way. All we can do is live up to her memory."

Cloud nodded. "And find the key."

A silence descended on the couple as they watched the setting sun. After a time the silence was broken by a distant explosion. Turning they were confronted by a glow on the horizon.

"What's the bet that's Reeve's secret base?" Cloud asked.

Tifa nodded. "Seems just like our luck."


	7. Phase 1 Chapter 7

The Final Chaos

Phase 1 Part 7: In the Name of Science

by David Farr

Final Fantasy 7 and all characters and idea connected to it are the property of Square Co. Ltd.

Ranma 1/2 and all characters and ideas connected to it are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Both are used here without permission for the purposes of Fan Fiction.

Readers are warned that this fanfic contains material that may spoil the plot of the computer game Final Fantasy VII. I apologise to any reader still playing the game. This part contains spoilers.

*****

Cloud stood in the ops room, he had a tough decision to make. It had been the research installation he and Tifa had seen burning on the horizon, and now it was necessary for them to investigate the caverns the base had been built on.

This lead to the difficult choice. Ranma and his friends would have to go in case they found a way home, so it had agreed that four of the members of Avalanche would go too. Tifa and himself were obvious choices, they we in it up to their necks. Cloud looked at his friends.

Barrett was a no go in Cloud's mind, he had Marlene to look after, and it didn't make sense for him to risk his life unnecessary. Cid was similarly unavailable with a wife and a child on the way. Reeve had a company to run, besides which he was a better fighter as Cait Sith. That left Red XIII, Vincent and Yuffie.

Red XIII would come in useful, his enhanced senses might give them an edge underground. Yuffie or Vincent, that was what it boiled down to.

"Tifa, Red XIII, Yuffie, you're with me. Any complaints?" Cloud looked around the group. All he received were acknowledging nods. "Right, Cid, take us in!"

*****

The top levels of the base had been turned into nothing more than crater. The group of eight warriors stood atop the ridge, looking down into the blast area.

"All those people," Tifa sighed.

"What caused it?" Ranma inquired.

"A Mako reactor exploding," Cloud answered darkly.

"That happen often?"

"Only when someone bombs them, right Cloud," Yuffie replied smiling cheekily.

Cloud stared at her darkly. "No, the one near Gongaga went up all by itself. That was a true disaster. Let's go." Cloud started down the craters slope, the others following along behind him.

Moving silently through the darkened shattered corridors of the base the group searched in vain for survivors, or any clues to what had happened. Despite evidence of small battles, they found nothing alive.

"No bodies," muttered Yuffie.

"Maybe they just vanished like the monsters," Ranma commented.

Cloud shook his head. "People tend not too, don't ask me why. Which means someone or something collected the bodies."

"Why?" asked Akane.

"Pray we don't find out." Red XIII returned.

The silence of the dead base was broken only be the foot steps of the eight warriors. The search continued until they found a tunnel leading down from the lowest level.

"According to Reeve there are monsters down there," Cloud stated. "The scientist Makav went down too, that may be where the trouble is."

Red XIII was sniffing the ground. "Blood, human," he stated simply. "Not much though, smells like the person was dead some time when he was dragged through here."

Cloud looked around. "Carrion eaters then, not much to worry from them."

"Just what preys on them," Red XIII added.

"Oh, you're just full of good cheer."

Through twisting corridors the warriors descended. While the sounds of creatures in the distance could be heard, nothing came close. At last they stepped into a large cavern, littered with bodies in Soldier armour. Floating above them, surrounded by a soft blue glow was a man in a white lab coat.

"Professor Makav I presume," Cloud stated flatly.

The man whirled to face them. "Who are you, why do you come here?" he demanded.

"We were sent to investigate the explosion and find any survivors." He looked around at the massacre. "What happened here?"

"Mako eyes, they said, they glow, all the old Soldiers had them, all the Soldiers Hojo created," Makav mumbled, gazing at the dead body. "They said Hojo was killed by a ex-Soldier, named Cloud, the only one to survive."

Shampoo and Ryoga started moving away from the others long the walls. On the other side of the group Yuffie and Red XIII took their lead and did the same.

"You must be Cloud!" Makav announced accusingly. "You killed Hojo!"

"Why do I get the feeling this is a bad thing?" Ranma commented.

Makav raised his fist, then splayed out his fingers. A jet of water shot out towards Cloud and his friends. Tifa, Ranma and Akane vaulted clear, but the blast caught its target dead centre.

"He's got the Key!" Tifa screamed.

Cloud climbed unsteadily to his feet. "I hate my life, anyone else want to be leader?" he asked shakily.

"ShiShi Houkoudan!" Ryoga yelled, sending a chi blast flying across the battlefield. The energy splashed off Makav ineffectively. Turning the scientist released another bolt of water at Ryoga.

Ryoga reached over his shoulder to grab his parasol, but closed his eyes, knowing he'd never get it up in time. 'Oh, my beloved Akane, I'm sorry you have to see this," Ryoga thought but the blow never landed.

"That's one you owe me Ryoga," Ranma groaned in her high pitched voice.

"Hey, nerd-boy!" taunted Yuffie. "Bet you can't hit me!"

Makav turned, sending a blast at the ninja. Red XIII and Shampoo charged, taking advantage of the distraction. The pair leapt from either side, blows landing at the same time, crunching the floating man between them.

Makav barely had time to recover when a massive boulder arced towards him. He deflected the missile with a water blast, only to receive a devastating punch from Tifa who had been using the Akane thrown rock as a shield.

Cloud, having regained his feet, shoved his sword into its sheath, and with the normal light show cast a lightning spell at Makav. The bolts blasted through the air, strike the scientist.

"This isn't working!" yelled Ranma. "We're not doing anything to him!"

"What are you going to do, use the Saotome Secret Technique?" Ryoga yelled back at her.

Yuffie leapt to her feet, raising her cross before her face. A red materia glowed brightly and green energy crackled down her arm to surround her. The ghostly form of a large serpent appeared around Yuffie. "Tsunami Crush!" the ninja declared, throwing her crystal cross. Leviathan dove forward following the weapon as it arched up and around Makav. After the cross had orbited him three times the scientist was trapped within the serpents coils. Screams echoed through the cavern as the coils restricted. Finally the ghost serpent fell away, splashing a flood of water throughout the cavern, which vanished just before reaching the heroes. Unnoticed by all the Leviathan materia crumbled into dust.

Makav fell to the ground. "Do you think that will defeat me?"

"No!" snarled Tifa, raising a fist before her. "This will!" The phoenix materia set in her glove shone and red light crackled around her. The fiery bird formed around her. "Phoenix Suicide!" Tifa screamed, burst into flames. A large explosion flew forward, engulfing Makav. His screams once more echoed once more. As the scientist fell to the floor a glow surrounded Tifa, healing her burned body.

"Is crazy man dead?" Shampoo inquired after a few tense seconds later. Yuffie started looking for her missing materia.

Cloud walked over and embraced Tifa. "Do me a favour, don't ever use an attack with suicide in its name again. I thought for a second I was going to lose you."

"Great," muttered Ranma, looking at himself, "where am I going to find hot water down here?"

Red XIII cautiously approached the form of Makav. He leapt away when a sparkling glow surround the body.

Makav started laughing. "What a bunch of fools." He climbed to his feet, then floated into the air once more. "I play dead and you fall for it."

"Great, does this mean we get to go through all that again?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

"Not this time Ranma Saotome!" Makav raised the key of intellect into the air. "I summon the Guardian of the Key to do my bidding."

A pool of darkness appeared on the floor behind Makav, slowly increasing in size until it filled half the cavern. A dark figure formed out of the darkness, standing atop it. For a moment it just stood there, then suddenly it bulged and grew becoming a giant misshapen figure. Finally the darkness vanished, revealing the red-skinned horror within.

Two large yellow eyes glazed down at the heroes from a irregular head the was almost more teeth than anything else. It listed to one side, the side with the shorter arm. It's torso appeared to be inserted into the ground, leaving no apparent legs.

Makav laughed maniacally. "I command you to attack!" he screamed.

*****

Final Chaos 1/2: Appendix New Attack Descriptions

Ranma: Chi Cannon Ranma focuses the blast of a Mouko Takabashi behind an object, blasting it forward to do massive amounts of damage to a single target. This attack can be used to do Earth, Ice, Water or non-elemental damage depending on the object fired.

Ryoga: Chi Eruption Using natural Chi flows in the ground Ryoga channels his ShiShi Houkoudan up under an opponent. This attack throws the ground under the target into the air. This attack does earth damage.

Shampoo: Seismic Percussion By smashing her bonbori onto the ground Shampoo can send powerful wave of dirt racing towards all foes. This attack does earth damage.

Akane: Thor's Hammer Somehow Akane's anger summons Mjolner, which she can use to strike one foe for lightning damage.

Tifa: Phoenix Suicide Utilising a unique bonds with the spirit of Phoenix Tifa self immolates. The life energy released by her death boils forwards to burn all foes. The phoenix then casts Life2 on her, restoring her.

Yuffie: Tsunami Crush Because of a special bond to Leviathan Yuffie can summon and guide the spirit to entrap and crush a single foe. Having completed its job the great serpent becomes water, doing minor damage to all surrounding foes. This attack does water damage.


	8. Phase 1 Chapter 8

The Final Chaos

Phase 1 Part 8: War of Psychology

by David Farr

Final Fantasy 7 and all characters and idea connected to it are the property of Square Co. Ltd.

Ranma 1/2 and all characters and ideas connected to it are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Both are used here without permission for the purposes of Fan Fiction.

Readers are warned that this fanfic contains material that may spoil the plot of the computer game Final Fantasy VII. I apologise to any reader still playing the game. This part contains spoilers.

*****

Makav laughed maniacally. "I command you to attack!" he screamed.

His laughter was cut short as the monsters misshapen hand smashed down on the floating scientist.

"That was anti-climatic," Cloud deadpanned. "Scatter!"

The fighters once more spread out, flying towards cover in different parts of cavern as the creature gave a shrill laugh.

"This thing's laugh reminds me of Kodachi," Ranma commented, landing behind a large rock outcropping.

The Guardian surveyed the cavern, including the bodies lying upon the ground. "Oh, a fight, what fun!" it squeal in a high pitched voice, and thrust out both hands. A pair of rays shot out towards Ranma, only to make sudden ninety degree turns to vaporise the rocks that Yuffie and Ryoga were using as cover.

"Hey, that ain't fair!" yelled Yuffie, dashing forward and throwing her cross at the creature. The crystal weapon spun upwards and bounced off the Guardians noise.

"That's my nose!" the creature cried, and swept Yuffie off her feet. Red XIII and Ryoga dove forward as Yuffie bounced off the cavern wall, speeding towards the creature. Tifa and Cloud both started casting spells while Akane and Shampoo both picked up boulders to tossed. Ranma went into his combat stance, readying a chi blast.

The impacts of Ryoga and Red XIII were explosive and the pair flew away from their foe form the force. As the Guardian turned the two boulders smashed into its other side. Ranma's Mouko Takabashi struck the monsters head, even as Tifa finished casting her haste spell. Green light filled the caverns as Cloud's Ultima spell went off.

Everyone blinked as the bright light faded to see the Guardian staring at Cloud. "You've been a bad, bad boy," it told him, then breathed a beam of purple and yellow at Cloud, sending him flying through the air into Red XIII.

"Tsunami Crush!" yelled Yuffie, sending the serpent to coil around the Guardian. Leviathan squeezed its torso, then vanished in a splash of water.

"Terra Percussion!" Shampoo sent a wave of dirt crashing towards their enemy. The wave broke upon the Guardian loudly.

Red XIII extracted himself from beneath Cloud, then gazed at the Guardian, eyes slitted. A red materia brightened on his weapon. Blue, red and white lightning crackled around him. "Kjata's Charge!" Red XIII charged forward, surrounded by lightning. He struck the Guardian and the lightning flowed between them. The Guardian roared in pain as the energy crackled around it. Suddenly the arcs vanished and the Guardian was covered in ice, then exploded into fire. The Guardians screams of pain echoed off the walls as the Kjata materia crumbled into nothing.

A roll of thunder filled the cavern, and lightning arced from the wall to form a ball in Akane up stretched hands. The ball glowed and crackled as Akane concentrated. "Maximum Lightning Wave!" the martial artist yelled, lowering her arms towards the Guardian. The ball of lightning erupted forward in a wall of energy, consuming her foe.

The Guardian turned to gaze at Akane. "Voice of the Earth!" The ground beneath Akane rumbled, then split open. With a scream Akane plummeted out of sight, the crack slamming shut behind her. There was a grinding sound as the earth where Akane had stood undulated. Akane was spat into the air, battered and bruised.

"AKANE!" screamed Ranma, leaping to catch her. "NO!" He carefully laid her down on the ground. Beside him Tifa dropped to one knee beside Akane and started casting.

Seeing Akane's body Ryoga felt a strange peace settle over him as time ground to a halt. His senses expanded, he could feel everything, all of life. Then the light rushed away, leaving only the darkness. Wailing the souls of the wrongful dead moved up around Ryoga, moaning the tales of their deaths. 'All these innocent lives,' Ryoga thought in despair. 'Give me the power to avenge my beloved as they wish to be avenged.' As time started once more Ryoga could feel the power of those the innocents that had died before their times. "Holocaust Wail!" Ryoga declared. Wavering beams of white light shot out of his body, connecting him to the Guardian. Dark patches, the dead souls Ryoga had felt, streamed along the beams, smashing into the Guardian. Each soul brought another scream from his target. Finally the attack ended and Ryoga dropped to his knees.

Akane, sitting next to Ranma and Tifa stared at Ryoga in surprise.

"Wow," muttered Ranma.

The Guardian gave a high pitched roar. "Enough!" it screamed. A dark fog clouded the warriors.

*****

Red XIII found himself standing in the forests near home. Something was wrong. The trees were wilting and twisted, there were no sounds, all he could sense was death.

"Are you happy with all you've done child?" a familiar voice demanded.

"Grandfather!" Red XIII turned happily to greet the old man. "Where have you been?"

"Surveying the damage you have caused child," the old man sneered.

"What? What damage?" the younger asked.

"When you rushed in without thinking you damaged the planet. What were you thinking, fighting a battle with magics like that in the heart? You've killed us all!"

"I don't understand," Red XIII whispered.

"That's because you're a child! If you were going to kill us, you could at least have let it be quick, like Sephiroth was."

*****

Shampoo blinked in the sunlight. A quick inspection of the area showed that she stood alone in a typical Nerima street, outside the Cat Cafe of all places.

"How Shampoo get home? Where husband?" she asked. A roll of thunder warned of rain. "Think about it later, get inside now." She hurried inside the restaurant.

It was strangely empty inside, only Cologne was present, balancing as usual on her staff. "You return without the groom, I take it that you have failed again Shampoo," the old woman stated.

"Grandmother, I don't understand..?" Shampoo started.

"Silence!" the ancient Amazon roared. "I told you the consequences of failing again. The other elders are sick of your repeated breaches of honour, and have told me that if I wish to remain a Matriarch then I most either deliver you and the groom, or your corpse!"

Shampoo stepped back in horror. "No grandmother.." she whispered.

"Don't call me that honourless one. Prepare to die!"

Shampoo turned and ran.

*****

Yuffie looked around her. There only darkness and silence.

"Cloud? Tifa? Anyone?" she called.

Someone in the darkness chuckled. "What do we have here, a little girl, pretending to be a warrior." A giant of a man walked out of the darkness. He was taller than any normal person Yuffie had met (not to mention a lot of the abnormal ones.) His skin was a strange grey colour, Yuffie wondered why.

"I've fought people tougher than you!" Yuffie declared.

"With what, kisses?" the giant laughed.

"Why you!" Yuffie threw her crystal cross, which was effortlessly plucked out of the air.

"Materia, just what I needed," the giant commented, then started pulling the orbs from the weapon and popping them in his mouth.

Yuffie watched in horror as her materia were consumed. "Hey, those are mine!" She ran up and tried to grab back her cross. The giant grabbed her wrist and lifted her off the ground. He gazed at her armband.

"More materia!" Dropping the cross he started picking the materia off the armlet and eating them.

"NO!" screamed Yuffie, smashing her fist into his stomach. She screamed in pain, it felt like she had just punched a brick wall.

The giant finished eating the last of Yuffie's materia, and smiled down at her. "Nice snack, it'll keep me going till I reach Wutai, I've heard they have lots of materia there. You wanna come too little girl?"

The color drained from Yuffie's face. "No, not Wutai."

*****

Ryoga looked around. He was lost again, that annoyed him. One moment he had been in the cavern, now he was in someone's backyard. Well, there was only one thing to do, start walking until he arrived somewhere.

It was a short walk before he reached a tall garden wall, so he did what he normal did, hit it with the breaking point technique. The wall fell away and he found himself facing a Kasumi with an unusual expression on her face.

"Ryoga, what have you done?" Kasumi gasped, horrified.

Ryoga looked down to find, beneath the rumble of the wall he had just destroyed, the broken corpse of his beloved Akane.

*****

Tifa stood in Nibelheim once more. She couldn't remember how she got here. They had been battling in the cavern, then she awoke in her bed in her old house. What had happened? She couldn't remember.

Now she stood outside, at the well where Cloud had long ago told her he was leaving. Where was everyone, was she alone?

"Tifa!" Cloud's voice rang across the square. "Glad to see you're up and about!"

Tifa turned to face Cloud, smiling. Moments later her face fell. She was with him! How was that possible?!

Cloud's smile was so bright. "Isn't it great, she was reformed after the battle, she helped us get you back here! I just proposed and she said yes!"

The girl in Cloud's arms smiled. "You will be my maid of honor, won't you Tifa?" Aeris inquired quietly.

*****

Akane found herself in an interesting position. She was kneeling on the porch head leaning against the door. She heard voices inside.

"You know Ranma, I'm glad to see you can at least bring her back in one piece," female and definitely familiar.

"She's not much use to me dead Nabiki, you know that." There was something wrong with Ranma's voice, there was something missing.

"If you've already got Ukyo, why do you want Akane?" Nabiki meekly asked. Akane gasped quietly.

"Ukyo's a great girl, but she doesn't bring much to a marriage, thanks to pop. Akane's got the dojo, and Ukyo doesn't mind playing mistress."

"And what if everyone finds out."

"I find you, no one else ever does," Ranma answered simply. "I think you've got a strong interest in keeping my secret."

Akane lowered her head. "Ranma, how could you, I love you." Akane was trapped in hell.

*****

Cloud found himself standing in Nibelheim, but it was none of the Nibelheims he remembered. The colors here were muted by a strange fog and nothing moved. Silence greeted his calls.

Cloud wandered for a time, shouting out names, looking for anyone, he'd even welcome the site of one of the shuffling black cloaks he'd seen while chasing Sephiroth. The last thing he'd want to see, though, was what he found.

"Hello Cloud," the man chuckled. "Nice to see you again." Cloud found he could say nothing, do nothing. "Do you like my monument to godhood? I think it's the perfect thing." The man turned, smiling. "You're wondering how I survived. Well, I realised that ruling a dead planet was pointless, so I let you save us all. However once I found that gateway to your friend's world, I could claim the mantle of immortality. I'll have to invade that world of course, and that's where you come in my puppet. You know you really should have found the black materia afterwards."

Cloud gazed at the man, listening to his words. Finally he wrenched free of the bonds holding him, and collapsed to the ground. "Damn you Sephiroth!"

*****

The darkness wasn't what was scary for Ranma, it was what it contained. Ranma heard only one sound before fear blocked out his thoughts.

"Merrow."

*****

She couldn't confront Ranma, if she did Ranma would kill Nabiki. In fact everything she could think of to stop him ended up with Nabiki dying, she had no choice but to go through with the marriage, and pretend she didn't know. It was her only choice to protect her sister.

Turning away, depressed, she found herself facing Ranma. Oh no, had he realised she had overheard. Then she noticed that Ranma was on his hands and feet, staring at her, head on an angle.

"Merrow?" Ranma inquired, then stalked forward to brush against Akane's leg.

Behind her she heard Ranma again. "Did you here something outside?" Akane turned as the door was thrown open, revealing Ranma and Nabiki. Neko-Ranma hissed at his other self, then swatted at him.

Reality shattered.

*****

Ryoga was still staring down at the corpse when Ranma poked his head into view, sniffing at her. Ranma hissed at the corpse.

"Ryoga what happened?" Akane inquired.

"I killed you," Ryoga replied, despair filling his voice.

Ranma turned his gaze towards Ryoga. The look said, in a cat-like way, "That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Then it clicked, and he looked up at Akane's worried face.

"It's not real Ryoga."

*****

His grandfather's tirade had continued for some time. Red XIII had dropped to the ground, covering his eyes with his paws. He was surprised when his grandfather was interrupted by a hiss.

Both to turned to see three figures approaching, Akane, Ryoga and Ranma, the latter slinking along like a cat. Despite everything they seemed in perfect health.

Nanaki, son of Seto, turned to the phantasm before him. "You said we were all that lived on this world. We didn't kill the planet, this is all a lie, an illusion."

Except for the three approaching him everything faded from view.

*****

The damage to the district was immense, Shampoo had seen many people harmed by her grandmother's rampage. Now she was cornered, and gazed death in the eyes.

Cologne dropped to the ground, holding her staff in one hand. "Now you die, honorless one."

Shampoo closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to strike. Instead she was showered in wood shavings. Opening her eyes she found her grandmother standing, gazing off to one side. Shampoo turned to see four of her friends standing (except Ranma, who was still in the Nekoken) there, facing the old woman.

"You will die for interfering!" Cologne yelled, moving to attack Ranma.

'Grandmother would never kill husband,' Shampoo thought. 'He's too valuable, even married to Akane.' "You're not Grandmother!" she declared, striking out.

*****

Tifa cried, and Aeris was so damned nice about, trying to comfort her. Neither of them realised what had upset her, damn them.

"Do people come back to life often?" Ryoga asked.

"Not once they've joined the lifestream," Red XIII replied.

Tifa looked up to find herself alone at the table, Cloud and Aeris having suddenly vanished.

*****

Yuffie continued to struggle against the giant, but her blows were ineffective.

"Yuffie!" Ryoga shouted. "Touch him on the chest! It's his breaking point!"

The words seemed to inspire Yuffie, why couldn't she see it before. A simple jab caused the stone giant to shatter. With a cry of glee Yuffie pulled her lost materia from the rumble.

*****

Cloud closed his eyes and curled up, cursing his stupidity. How could he have been so blind to believe that he, of all people, could defeat something as powerful as Sephiroth. The world had paid for his stupidity, and soon Ranma's would fall too. And Cloud was powerless once more.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked, putting her arms around him.

"Meow?" Ranma echoed.

Cloud looked up into Tifa's tear streaked face. "But he said you're..."

"Of course their all dead, these are just phantasm's I've conjured to torment you," declared Sephiroth from above them.

"Sephiroth!" Yuffie and Red XIII growled together.

"It's not true Cloud, it's just an illusion," Tifa told him.

"Merrow!" agreed Ranma.

Cloud looked at the martial artist. "Why is he acting like a cat?"

*****

The cavern faded back into view, the Guardian still stuck in the ground. It gazed at the group, although the effect was ruined as one eye wandered.

Cloud drew his sword. "How dare you torment us with dark visions!" Ragnorak crackled with energy as three of Cloud's materia started glowing. The Bahamut, Neo Bahamut and Bahamut Zero orbs vanished as the energy coursed into Cloud. "Peta Flare!" Cloud yelled, levelling his sword at the Guardian. The ghostly golden form of a dragon surrounded Cloud. A massive beam of energy, large enough to fill the cavern, burst from Cloud's sword, consuming all before him.

The Guardians screamed the scream of a creature dying of pain. The light from Cloud's blast forced the warriors to shield their eyes. The screams continued after the light had faded, and one by one the group turned to face the Guardian. It was shaking back and forth, screaming but unharmed.

After a few moments it stopped, and held a hand to its massive mouth. "Oops," it said in its squeaky voice.

"Scatter!" ordered Cloud. The group jumped clear, heading for different parts of the cavern.

"Ranma, get away from there!" yelled Akane, but Ranma, still enthralled in the Nekoken, had spotted something more interesting amongst the remains of the scientist Makav.

He touched something with a paw/hand, then suddenly shot upright. A wicked grin appeared on Ranma's face. One of Ranma's hands was balled in a fist, the other still held as a claw.

"Hey, Guardian, I've got something for you!" He turned, his clawed hand slashing through the air. The Guardians skin suddenly gained three large gashes.

Akane stood staring at the scene. "Ranma can control the Cat Fist?" she asked incredulously.

The Guardian slammed down at Ranma, who easily dodged out of the way, twisting through the air. The others watched as Ranma slowly whittled away at the Guardian until it fell to the ground.

The pool of darkness beneath the Guardian flowed up around its body, consuming it. The dark blob shrank away, leaving behind the body of a teenaged girl.

Cloud, Tifa and Akane walked over to Ranma, who turned to face them, smiling.

"Okay Ranma, spill it, how did you beat that thing?" Cloud demanded.

Ranma's smile turned into a grin as he held up his closed fist. Opening it revealed a colourful card of crystal.

"The Key, of course," Tifa observed.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Cloud groaned.

Ranma shrugged. "I didn't either, I just came too clutching it and knowing the Nekoken."

"Cloud, over here!" Red XIII called from the body of the strange girl. All eight warriors crowded round the body. "She's alive."

The girl was a teenager, brown hair done up in a pair of pony tails, and short, although she did appear to be in her mid teens. She wore a traditional school uniform - the sailor fuku.

"She's cute," Ranma commented. WHAM!

Cloud glanced down at his friend. "That was stupid Ranma."

"Who she?" Shampoo asked.

"Bond, James Bond!" the girl announced, suddenly sitting up. The group leapt away. "Nope, that's not right. I'm Batman? Nope he wears a cape, anyway I'm a girl." The girl frowned for a second, then light dawned on her face. "Oh yeah." She leapt to her feet and bowed to Cloud. "I'm Ishikawa Kimiko, you can call me Kimiko." She looked around. "Has anyone seen my mother?"

Cloud and the others stared at girl who had minutes ago been trying to kill them as a monster.

Cloud smiled at the girl, then made the introduction. "Kimiko, tell me, what do you remember about what just happened?"

Kimiko looked around. "Wow this place is neat, you've got magic! Mom said magic was impossible."

"I can understand that, I'd have said the same thing," Akane commented. "Then I met Ranma."

"That must have been an interesting meeting," Yuffie laughed.

"It was, he was in the bath the first time I met him as a man," Akane replied without thinking, then realised the others were looking at her. "What?"

"Why were you in the baths with a man?" Tifa asked quietly.

"It was an accident, okay?!" Akane turned away in a huff.

"Hey, I've got a riddle for you!" Kimiko announced. "What's black and swirly and growing?"

Cloud looked at the girl. "Okay, I'll bite. I dunno, what's black and swirly and growing?"

"I dunno either, but there's one right behind you!" Kimiko answered, pointing over Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud gave her a droll look. "That's not a very funny joke," he told her, moments before the black swirly thing exploded.

---------------

Author's Note Thanks go to Eric McGinnis for the idea of the "Holocaust Wail," hope you like what I did with the idea. "Voice of the Earth" is a spell direct from Suikoden another excellent Computer RPG on the Sony Playstation. For those few of you who don't know the Nekoken is the Cat-fist, I just like the Japanese name better.

---------------

Scattered Quotes from Phase 2 of The Final Chaos 1/2.

Soun: (demon head) What have you been doing with my daughter, Ranma?

Nabiki: Okay, but I'm charging a ten percent commission fee.

Yuffie: (happily) Kuno! [GLOMP]

Red XIII: Someone powerful enough to take out Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne. How many people fit that description?

Ranma(female): (weakly) When did Kuno become so powerful?

Evil Voice: Fried Pork anyone?

Tifa: She's crazy. Cloud: You haven't met Kuno.

Ranma & Cloud: MANA ARMAGEDDON!

Evil Voice: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	9. Phase 2 Chapter 1

The Final Chaos

Phase 2 Part 1

by David Farr

Final Fantasy 7 and all characters and idea connected to it are the property of Square Co. Ltd.

Ranma 1/2 and all characters and ideas connected to it are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Both are used here without permission for the purposes of Fan Fiction.

Readers are warned that this fanfic contains material that may spoil the plot of the computer game Final Fantasy VII. I apologise to any reader still playing the game. This part contains spoilers.

*****

The citizen's of Nerima were used to strange sites, so the group of eight young people and a large dog lying unconscious in the middle of the street went totally unremarked. It was probably just the fallout from one the martial arts battles that were forever pushing up insurance premiums. Thus it was none of their business, they were just glad that there didn't appear to be any property damage.

The first person to come round in the group popped up like a spring. "Wow! This place is neat!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Restricted use magic, unusual martial arts. This is going to be fun."

"What's she babbling about?" Cloud groaned as he woke up.

Ranma bounced to his feet. "Hey, we're home!"

"That'd suggest now we're lost," Red XIII rumbled, getting to his paws.

"Let's worry about that later," Tifa interrupted. "We need to find a place to bed down, we may be here a while."

"We can put you up in the dojo if you don't mind the floor," Akane offered.

Cloud nodded. "That would be best. Lead away."

"Shampoo go see Grandmother, tell her we're back," Shampoo announced, then dashed off.

The arrival at the Tendo dojo was anything but peaceful. Almost the instant the warriors walked through the gate they were assaulted by a demon-headed Soun.

"What have you been doing with my daughter Ranma?" the large apparition demanded.

Ranma cowered away. "Hey, it weren't my fault!"

"Daddy, stop that!" Akane demanded. "Come inside and we'll explain." Akane lead her once more normal (for him) father inside.

"By Holy," Cloud swore, breathing heavily, one hand on his chest. "I'm glad Cid isn't here, that'd have given him a heart attack."

"Cloud, that's not a nice thing to say." Tifa admonished him. "His heart's not weak."

"Are you kidding? I almost collapsed from that."

"We've lost Ryoga," Red XIII noted.

"No surprise there, he's always getting lost. He'll show up," Ranma assured him. "We'd better get inside."

Akane's arrival had brought out the entire family, so they were all there when Ranma led the Avalanche warriors into the main room. Kasumi stood at the entrance to the kitchen, while Genma still sat watching the shogo board. Nabiki, Akane and Soun sat around the table.

"Friends of yours Ranma?" Nabiki asked when she saw the armoured fighters.

"You must be Nabiki," Cloud said, smiling sweetly. "Ranma's told me a lot about you."

"Only good things I hope." Nabiki looked at Ranma with her eyes half-closed. Ranma shivered.

Kasumi was staring at Red XIII. "My, what an interesting pet you have."

Red XIII sat down on his haunches and gazed at her. "My dear lady, I am not, and never have been anyone's pet."

Kasumi blushed. "Oh, dear, I'm terribly sorry."

"That's perfectly okay, I get that a lot from strangers." Red XIII gave her an unfortunately toothy smile.

"Perhaps we should make some introductions before there are any more misunderstandings," Ranma put in.

"Perhaps," Nabiki said flatly.

After the introductions were made Ranma and Akane found themselves telling an abbreviated story of their adventures. Then they had to defend themselves against their fathers' suggestions.

"Dad, Genma stop it, they obviously didn't do anything. What's more important is if our guests can pay." Nabiki declared.

"Nabiki, don't be rude!" gasped Kasumi.

"No, it's okay," Cloud told her. "We'd hate to impose unnecessarily. Nabiki, Ranma's told me your good with finances."

"I hope that's all he's told you about me." The look Nabiki gave Ranma sent shivers up his spine.

Cloud pulled something from a pouch at his waist, then tossed it through the air. "What can you do with this?"

Nabiki plucked the coin out of the air. She gazed at it, turning it in her hand. "I could get something for it as an unusual coin, I'll take a ten percent commission of course. How many do you have?"

Cloud frowned. "I'm a little light on GP at the moment, only four or five hundred."

It was the last thing you'd expect really, which is why no one reacted to it. Nabiki still held the bump on the head against them though. In all fairness though, Nabiki had never fainted before in her life.

*****

"She do that often?" Cloud asked as he struggled out of his armour. He had retired to the guest room to change out of his black armour and into something that would let him blend in more.

"It's a first as far as I know. She doesn't often met people who call a small fortune being "a little light"." Ranma stood outside, talking through the door.

"Yeah, monster hunting pays well." Cloud pulled the door open and stepped out. He was wearing a black leather jacket instead of the black armour and a pair of dark sunglasses to hide his eyes. "How do I look?"

"Like a American gangster, or even a Yakuza. Are you going to carry your sword around?"

"I think I'll ask Nabiki if she can come up with something. If she's as good as your stories suggest, I think she might actually be worth the cost." Cloud looked at his friend. "I think I'll go out exploring tomorrow while you're at school."

"Lucky you."

*****

Thunder rumbled through the overcast sky, threatening rain. Soun stood on the back porch, watching the teenaged girl dashing around in the backyard. He turned to his daughter.

"What a strange girl," he commented. "She seems almost like a young child, experiencing things for the first time."

"Yes father," Kasumi commented. "Perhaps they should take her to see Dr Tofu."

"And how trustworthy is this Tofu?" Red XIII inquired.

Kasumi was about to answer when Kimiko stopped running and laughing and produced a small bag. Reaching inside she pulled out a small seed and threw it to the ground. "Grow!" she yelled, throwing out her arms in a grand gesture. The group was surprised when a large flower grew out of the ground to tower over the girl. It was a sunflower, they could easily tell, sunlight was streaming from its head. Kimiko went back to playing in the sun.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Kasumi.

"Call your doctor Tofu," Red XIII told them. "If nothing else he might calm her down."

*****

Dr Tofu hurried round when Nabiki called him. She had been unusually mysterious (he didn't have much experience dealing with Nabiki) so he was afraid that there had been some disaster.

When he arrived he found the Tendo household peaceful, much to his surprise. Mr Tendo greeted him at the door, and invited him in, offering a cup of tea. To say that the strange girl and the wolf/cat thing sitting watching the TV shocked him is an understatement, a lesser man would have let out an exclamation.

"Red XIII, Kimiko, this is Doctor Tofu," Soun told them.

Red XIII turned his. "Hmm? Oh Sorry, this program is interesting." Dr Tofu took a step back in surprise.

"What've you found that's kept her quiet?" Soun inquired.

"It's called Magic Knight Rayearth, I think."

"Mom never let me watch this, she said it would only make me worse!" Kimiko announced, then turned back to the TV.

Red XIII padded over to the doctor. "Doctor Tofu, we would like you to examine Kimiko here."

Tofu glanced at Soun, who simply nodded. "In what way?"

"Anyway you can find, we are pulling at straws."

"Grasping at straws," Tofu corrected absently, staring at his patient.

Pulling Kimiko away from the TV turned out to be more of a chore than they expected.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" wailed Kimiko.

Red XIII looked at her flatly. "You know Kimiko, few people actually cry "wah" when they wail." The girl giggled.

Once they had her settled down, the examination went fairly routinely, but just as Tofu was finishing disaster struck.

"Oh, Dr Tofu, nobody told me you were here," a mild voice said from the doorway.

"Kasumi!" squeaked the good man.

Red XIII heard a series of pops and cracks. When Tofu moved away he saw Kimiko, sitting upside down, hands and legs folded into the lotus position. The good doctor continued out through the door (Red XIII thought opening it first would have been easier) and a splash marked his entrance into the pond.

"I hope he doesn't turn into anything," Red XIII noted, then looked at the girl in front of him. "Is that as painful as it looks?"

Kimiko went cross eyed, just to complete the effect.

*****

Ranma and Cloud wandered back through the streets of Nerima towards the Tendo dojo.

"That's very unusual, Ukyo usually leaves a note when she closes down her restaurant," Ranma told Cloud.

"It was probably a personal emergency, if she needed help she could have left a note with Kasumi," the other replied.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't her to get -- ack!" Ranma leapt into the air as a volley of chains shot under him.

"Ranma! Where is Shampoo?!" demanded the maddened Hidden Weapons Master.

"Mousse!" declared Ranma. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to know what you did with my darling Shampoo!" with that declaration Mousse leapt forward, and grabbed Ranma.

"Mousse, stop it!" croaked Ranma.

There was a splash of water, and Ranma found herself being choked by Mu-Mu the duck. Cloud plucked the duck off Ranma.

"Hi Mousse. Last time we saw Shampoo she was headed back to the Cat Cafe, why don't you try going back there," Cloud told the transformed Amazon man. After Mousse had flapped off down the street, Cloud turned to Ranma. "Why didn't you fight back?"

Ranma shrugged. "I guess you've rubbed off on me, seeing as I was just going to tell him anyway, there wasn't much point in me doing anything."

Cloud smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell your father."

Ranma smiled back at Cloud. "Thanks, by the way where did you find the water?"

Cloud's reply was interrupted by a shout from down the street. "Cur, you are being very familiar with my pigtailed goddess!"

His hand shot over his shoulder, and Cloud silently cursed his leaving his sword at the dojo.

*****

The room was dark, even to Shampoo's cat eyes. She was hanging from the roof, securely bound up. She strained her senses. There was a strange hiss, and she thought she could here someone moving around.

She mewed quietly, caught between wanting to alert possible rescuers or whoever had grabbed her. She also started struggling, but the rope didn't give.

A pair of fiery eyes appeared in the darkness. "Well, well, well, I see my little guest is awake. I wouldn't struggle too much, if you slip your bonds I promise you, you will die!"


	10. Phase 2 Chapter 2

The Final Chaos

Phase 2 Part 2: Insanity Reigns

by David Farr

Final Fantasy 7 and all characters and idea connected to it are the property of Square Co. Ltd.

Ranma 1/2 and all characters and ideas connected to it are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Both are used here without permission for the purposes of Fan Fiction.

Readers are warned that this fanfic contains material that may spoil the plot of the computer game Final Fantasy VII. I apologise to any reader still playing the game.

*****

Cloud's reply was interrupted by a shout from down the street. "Cur, you are being very familiar with my pigtailed goddess!"

His hand shot over his shoulder, and Cloud silently cursed his leaving his sword at the dojo. His mind immediately started forming a plan.

"Kuno, go away!" Ranma yelled. Kuno advanced on the pair.

"Play along Ranma," Cloud whispered.

Cloud turned to face the young man he guessed to be Kuno. "I am Strife Cloud, and who are you to claim this girl?" Ranma turned her cool gaze to Cloud.

"I am upperclassman Kuno, but I am also called the Blue Thunder of Furnikan High, and this girl is my most beloved, that is my claim upon her!" Kuno answered.

"Ah, I have heard of the great Kuno Tatewati, a man of honor I am told. So tell me great warrior, how is this girl you claim called?" Cloud looked thoughtful for a second as he ran the words back through his head, then nodded.

Kuno seemed lost for words, an unfortunately short lived condition. "How dare you question me?!" he demanded.

"You claim the honor of a woman who not only doesn't want your attention, but whose name is unknown to you. I do more than merely question you, I question your honor!"

Enraged by Cloud's words Kuno charged slashing with Bokken. Cloud dodged the attack, letting Kuno shoot past him.

"Ha, more evidence of your lack of honor. Attacking an unarmed foe, without challenging him what's more. What a great man you must be!"

Kuno turned glaring at Cloud. "Then I challenge you to a duel of honor!"

Cloud nodded. "I will bring my sword to Furnikan High, tomorrow morning before school. We will fight then."

Kuno put away his Bokken. "I will meet you then." He turned and paced away.

As soon as Kuno was out of earshot Ranma doubled over in laughter. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen. I am so glad I met you."

Cloud joined Ranma's laughter. "I enjoyed it, that man is one of the biggest blowhards I've ever met."

*****

"That child has an aura more powerful than anything I've ever seen before," Dr. Tofu told them once they had managed to get him to calm down. Tifa and Akane had finished sparring in dojo and joined the group sitting around the table while Magic Knight Rayearth played in the background. "Perhaps you should tell me more about her."

Tifa looked at Red XIII, Akane, then Doctor Tofu. "She's something called the Guardian of the Key."

"Or just the Guardian, we're not really sure exactly," Akane interrupted.

"She was summon by a artifact called "The Key of Intellect" by a madman. We don't know why, but she transformed into a monster, killed her summoner, and then attacked us." Tifa continued. "It was only thanks to Ranma, the Nekoken and the Key that we defeated her. She then transformed back. Other than that we don't know much about her."

Tofu frowned. "All I can suggest at this point is to talk to her and try to find out as much about her as possible. I'll do a little research on spirit summoning, I might find something."

*****

Tifa sat with Kimiko in the guest room of the Tendo dojo. She had decided to question the strange girl directly.

"Kimiko, do you mind answering some questions for me?" she inquired nicely. When Kimiko sat there looking at her blankly, Tifa asked again.

"Yeah," Kimiko replied in that bored tone only little kids can manage.

"Is your name really Kimiko Ishikawa, I mean Ishikawa Kimiko?"

"Yeah," Kimiko replied in that same bored tone.

"Do you remember what happened before we met?"

"Yeah," she answered once more in the bored tone.

"Will you tell me?"

"No."

Tifa blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

"I can't."

"Is there something stopping you, or don't you want to?"

"I don't know." Kimiko still talked with that same bored tone.

"Will you tell us when you can?"

"I just can't!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Tifa recoiled slightly at her outburst. "Well, let's change the subject. Do you know anything about the keys?"

"Sure!" Kimiko replied happily.

"Will you tell me something about them?"

"Yeap!"

Tifa sighed. "Please, tell me something about the keys."

"Cloud has one."

"Something I don't know."

"The war key's on this world."

Tifa leaned forward. "What's your connection to the keys?"

"Your planet awakened the keys so that they could be found."

Tifa sat back, confused. No matter how she put the question and it's answer together, they didn't make sense. Then it clicked. "You're answering my previous question!"

Kimiko giggled, nodding. 'Oh great, this going to go downhill fast!' Tifa thought.

*****

Sometime later Cloud met Tifa coming out of the guest room looking extremely tired. He gently put his arm around her.

"Akane told me you were trying to talk to Kimiko. So how did it go?" he inquired.

"Meaning this in the nicest way possible Cloud, she's crazy," the exhausted woman replied.

Cloud chuckled. "You haven't met Kuno. No matter how bad Kimiko is Kuno's worse."

"I'm not placing any bets. I gather you met him today."

"I'll tell you all about it later, Ranma's going to try and teach me his Mouko Takabisha seeing as it's easier to throw than Peta-Flare," he informed her.

Tifa nodded. "I'll keep sparring with Akane, maybe she'll learn a normal limit break."

"You mean one that doesn't light her up like a pyre," Cloud smiled. "You might want to try learning her mallet trick, being able to pull a weapon from nowhere could be useful."

*****

"Damn you Ranma! I'm lost again thanks to you!" Ryoga declared. He was wandering the streets of Nerima (actually wandering through the back yards of Nerima). Surprisingly he was only two blocks from the Tendo Dojo. Unsurprising he was headed away from his destination. "When I find you Ranma I'll make you pay, no matter what!"

Ryoga was so involved in his vengeance, that his attacker managed to splash him without him sensing their approach. A pair of hands picked P-chan up, and for a moment he panicked, but calmed down again when he saw who held him. If he'd paid more attention, he wouldn't have.

"Going after Ranma again, eh P-Chan, now we can't have that." Then P-chan's captor did something completely out of character and the little black pig hurtled into oblivion.

*****

Nabiki stood in the backyard of the Tendo household, watching the pair of warrior standing on the roof. Cloud and Ranma stood a foot either side of the point, both in the same stance. For some time they had been as still as statues.

Twilight was spreading across the sky when Akane and Tifa passed Nabiki heading for the dojo. Her silent vigil went unremarked by the pair. Shortly after the sounds of battle started in the dojo a strange yellow-green light lit up the Tendo roof. With a simple cry Cloud released a beam of green yellow magic into the sky.

"Needs a name," Ranma commented, staring up. "You know you were supposed to be using chi, not magic."

Cloud was also star gazing. "You're right. I think your method for focusing chi is too close to reaching for the magic for me to learn both. However the ability to throw magic without materia will be useful."

The twilight quiet was shattered by a detonation and a flash of light from the dojo. The pair of fighters slide down the roof and dropped to the ground to join the general charge.

The scene in the dojo caused a mass halt at the door. Akane stood, arms outstretched facing a slightly blackened and smoking Tifa.

"She did it," Tifa coughed. "Anyone got a Restore materia?"

Cloud walked up to her and cast a cure spell. "What were you two trying?" he asked as everyone started to float off again.

"Just wanted to find out if Akane could use materia," Tifa explained. "Guess she can."

Ranma looked over at Akane. "That uncute tomboy?"

SLAM! "Course I can you jerk!"

Cloud look down at Ranma. "Do you like having your head smashed into the ground or something?"

"Figure it's a good way to work up my stamina," Ranma groaned from the floor.

"I think it's because you've got a smart mouth," Tifa commented. "I need a bath after that, see you three inside." She headed out the dojo door.

Ranma popped to his feet. "Strange girl, cute, but strange." Akane once more slammed him to the ground.

Cloud looked at Akane. "Was that because he called her strange or cute?" he inquired. Akane shot him an annoyed look.

*****

Yuffie sighed. She wasn't usually a depressive person, but without her at home, her dad might start seriously considering her betrothal, and she didn't want to return to find she'd managed to wander down the same road as Ranma and Akane.

"What's wrong Yuffie?" Kasumi asked, smiling a worried smile.

Yuffie looked up at that smile, and felt a warmth she hadn't felt for many years. "Just some problems I left behind at home," she mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it? That may help," Kasumi offered.

Yuffie smiled back. "Thanks, actually you might be familiar with the problem, my dad's trying to do to me what your's did with Akane. The only way I've managed to keep him from marrying me off is by conducting my own search, I was hoping to find someone I could deal with, but now..."

"Aren't you a little young to marry?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm seventeen, and of noble blood. I'm not too young."

Kasumi nodded knowingly. "What's the problem with finding someone at home?"

Yuffie humphed. "There was a big war some time back, Wutai suffered greatly, most of our true nobles died in that war, leaving just the snivelling cowards who'd managed to avoid the fighting. After that Shinra grew and most of the non-Wutai nobles vanished as it expanded. Now the only hope I've got to look for are the best fighters in the world, but they're all taken, or too old, or too ... ah ... not human."

Kasumi smiled a knowing smile. "Perhaps you can find someone on this voyage, then convince them to go back with you."

Yuffie jumped to her feet. "Yes," she cried, "that's exactly what I'll do!" A though struck. "Ah, can I take someone home?"

"Easily!" cried Kimiko as she dashed through the room.

Yuffie looked at the door Kimiko had left through. "Think she was talking to me?"

*****

That night two figures watched the Tendo dojo. Only one was aware of the other, but didn't really care who it was.

He was a warrior, on a quest, and his business was with two of the fighters. He'd been following them since Midgar, hoping to catch them alone, but always there had been others with them. Here, maybe, they would feel safer and guards would be lowered, then he could attack.

*****

The students of Furnikan high had an almost mystic sense when it came to challenges. It probably helped that Nabiki had set up a betting board. When Ranma and Akane turned up with three strangers the crowds started gathering.

"Nice place you got here," Yuffie commented, leaping up to stand on the wall. She had left her armour at the dojo, but her crystal cross still hid behind her pack.

"Funny, I'd have thought Kuno would be here waiting for me," Cloud commented, looking around.

"Probably wanting to make an entrance," Ranma pointed out.

"We'd better get inside Ranma, and watch from there like everyone else." Akane took his hand and the pair hurried inside.

"Have fun!" Cloud and Tifa called, waving. Ranma laughed.

"So you have shown to face the sword of the Blue Thunder of Furnikan High!" a voice cried, and Cloud turned to face Kuno. "Have you brought a weapon this time?"

Silently Cloud reached over his shoulder to the open topped bag hung across his back. From within he carefully drew out his massive sword, he lowered it, gripped in both hands till he was looking across the point towards his opponent. "I am Cloud Strife and this is Ragnorak. Defend yourself and your honor."

"Aptly named sword," someone commented in the crowd.

Kuno produced a bokken, holding in ready. "Words do not impress me, prepare to fight."

"Ah, Cloud," Yuffie interrupted. "His sword's made of wood."

"It's called a bokken," Tifa explained, "and it can still be deadly in trained hands."

"Strike strike strike strike strike," Kuno yelled dashing forward. Cloud dived to one side, rolling, then coming to his feet. The wall behind Cloud cracked from the attack. Cloud leapt forward and slashed at Kuno, who swept his bokken up to parry the blow. Ragnorak slid easily through the wood, but was deflected from its course.

Kuno tossed away the broken bokken, and retrieved another. Kuno attacked Cloud, catching the warrior across the legs. Wincing in pain Cloud leapt straight up somersaulting over Kuno, then spinning to catch him with the flat of his blade.

Stumbling forward Kuno twisted around to face Cloud, and the pair faced off.

"Come on Cloud, stop playing with him and finish this!" Ranma called from the balconies.

Cloud nodded to Kuno, then flew forward. With a single downward slash Cloud split the bokken in half lengthways, then spun with blade outstretch to bring Ragnorak swinging around to strike Kuno. A twist of the wrist at the last moment caused the flat of the blade to impact Kuno, sweeping him up, sending him flying a short distance, before crumpling to the ground.

There was scattered applause and comments from amongst the audience.

Yuffie jumped down to look at the young man lying on the ground. "He's gone," she reported. "Cute too," she added under her breath

Cloud spun his sword before shoving it back into the bag on his back. "Damn, and I was hoping that I could deliver one of his speeches to him." He turned and walked towards the exit. "You coming Yuffie?"

Yuffie looked down at the unconscious Samurai. "No, I think I'll take him in to the nurse, then hang around for a while."

"Watch yourself, we'll see you later," Tifa called.

*****

Lunch that day they decided was ramen, and the Cat Cafe was the most obvious place for the two of them. The restaurant was packed with the usual lunch time rush, and they surprised to find that none of the Amazon trio were at work. Inquiring after them with Shampoo's father it turned out that Mousse had never returned yesterday from his daily Shampoo search. Cologne was out looking for the pair, but she too was overdue.

"I'm worried," Cloud commented as they left the cafe. "If it was just Shampoo and Mousse I'd be bothered, but Cologne has got to be one of the most powerful people in Nerima. I think we'd better hurry back to the dojo."

As they walked Cloud absently reached for something in his trouser pocket, then checked the other, then the pockets in his jacket, Frowning he looked at Tifa. "Did I give the Key this morning?"

"No," she replied. "Did you give it Ranma?"

"Must have," he shook his head. "Let's go."


	11. Phase 2 Chapter 3

The Final Chaos 1/2

Phase 2 Part 3

by David Farr

Final Fantasy 7 and all characters and idea connected to it are the property of Square Co. Ltd.

Ranma 1/2 and all characters and ideas connected to it are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Both are used here without permission for the purposes of Fan Fiction.

Readers are warned that this fanfic contains material that may spoil the plot of the computer game Final Fantasy VII. I apologise to any reader still playing the game. This part contains spoilers.

*****

Yuffie sat watching Kuno as he recovered in Furnikan's sick bay. The room was your typical antiseptic white and a hanging curtain blocked off Kuno's bed. When she had brought him in Kuno had been starting to recover, but the school nurse had given an injection "for his own good" and he'd slept half the day away so far. The young ninja was just starting to nod off when Kuno sat bolt upright.

Looking around Kuno got his bearing. "What has occured?" he demanded of the only person he could see.

"You've been unconscious most of the day since your duel with Cloud," Yuffie replied. "How are you feeling?"

"How is that I have slept so long? Surely it was not from the wounds of battle." Kuno started getting out the bed.

"I think the nurse gave you something to help you sleep," she informed him, getting up to help.

"Ah, a fair lady always caring for those under her care." Yuffie surpressed a laugh at his words. "What of my opponent, how did he fare?" Standing Kuno looked for something.

"Ah, he went off for a walk after he was sure you were out." She handed the bokken to Kuno. "I imagine he had some very painful bruises from your attacks."

"How did he defeat me, none are better at the sword than Kuno Tatewati. Obviously this wretch has some magic that subtly weakened me. I will have vengence!" With this announcement Kuno charged through the curtains and out the door.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" Yuffie yelled. "Grrr, MEN!" She stomped her foot for emphasis.

*****

Kimiko sat at the Tendo's dining room table reading from a thick green book when Nabiki returned home from school. Red XIII sat watching two father's as they played a game of Shogi. Nabiki, feeling a bit like the cat that curosity did its thing to, glanced at the title of the book. She then took a second longer look.

"Berkstrum's Thesis on the Hyperrealism of Transdimensional Metaphysics," she read. She stepped round the table to read over the girl's shoulder. "Ha, as I thought, you're reading a manga!"

Kimiko blushed guiltily. "You got me," she admitted, dropping the textbook to the table, revealing the manga she had borrowed from Akane's room. Nabiki walked away smugly, thus not noticing Kimiko swapping the manga for the textbook and going back to her reading.

*****

The darkness was complete except for the pool of light which defined the platform they had been placed on. The silence was broken only by a strange hissing and popping coming from below them.

"Miya," Shampoo commented as P-chan woke up. Mousse quacked worriedly at her.

P-chan stood groggily and shook his head. Curious he wandered over to the edge of the the platform and looked down. The floor below was obscured in the darkness, P-chan wondered if they could survive the fall. Surely Mousse the duck could fly down.

"Careful Ryoga honey," a voice warned from the darkness. "The floor beneath is very hot. If you fell, well fried pork anyone?"

*****

The six remaining dimensional traveling warriors gathered around the table that afternoon to discuss the worrying disappearances. The two father's were sparring in the dojo with Kimiko watching them, Nabiki had gone upstairs to "do her homework" while Kasumi cooked the large meal the house would need that night.

"Maybe they've gone off to train or they're answering a call from the village or something," Ranma suggested after Tifa and Cloud had finished.

"And not tell anyone at the Cat Cafe? Unlikely, " returned Cloud.

"They also disappeared separately," Akane added. "Not to mention Ukyo's missing, I wonder if that's related."

Red XIII looked around the group. "What have we found out about her disappearance?" he inquired.

Ranma frowned. "I asked around at school about her..."

"YOU WHAT?!" screamed Akane. Ranma immediately pulled away from her.

Tifa put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, this is important." Akane sat and glowered silently at Ranma. "Go on Ranma."

"She stopped coming to school and closed Ucchan's five days ago. Nobody's seen her since. I asked at the office and they said that they had recieved a message about her having a family crisis," Ranma finished, keenly aware of a fuming Akane sitting next to him.

"Then we shouldn't count her among the missing. What about Ryoga? We haven't seen him in a while." Red XIII continued.

"That's not surprising really, he goes missing for weeks at a time," Ranma told him.

"Include him anyway." The others looked at Cloud, who smiled. "Instinct."

Red XIII looked thoughtful. "Someone powerful enough to take out Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne. How many people fit that description?" He looked at Ranma.

"No one that I know of. I could do it, maybe not the old ghoul, and I certainly couldn't keep them under wraps. Happosai maybe, though I don't know why, none of them have done anything to get him riled. Other than that nothing."

"What about someone you don't know?" Yuffie asked, seeming half distracted.

Tifa shook her head. "The timing's too coincidental. This has to have something to do with the Keys. Anyway I should get back to helping Kasumi with dinner, especially since this isn't getting us anywhere." She stood and went into the kitchen.

Cloud looked at Ranma. "Feel liking going for a run around Nerima? We might spot something."

Ranma grinned. "Right, lets go!" The pair shot out the door and onto the roof-top highway.

Akane shock her head, watching then go. "Knowing those two they'll forget all scouting and start a running sparring match." She shrugged. "I'd better head for the Nekohanten to see if the Amazons have returned." She looked to the last two people in the room. "Feel like coming with me?"

Red XIII shock his head. "I'd better go tell Kimiko that the TV's free before she does something permanent to your and Ranma's fathers. Maybe Yuffie'll go." He loped out of the room.

"What about it Yuffie?" Akane inquired.

"Huh? Yeah, whatever," Yuffie answered distractedly.

Akane shrugged again and deciding that Yuffie was somewhat the lost cause, headed out on her self-appointed mission. 


End file.
